


Lost In The Jungle

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Crying, Death, F/M, Gore, Human, Jungle, M/M, NSFW, Plane Accident, Shaken, Shock, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo's plane crashes in the jungle.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2021!
> 
> As a little new year gift I decided I will start to publish one of my fics what I have been working on very slowly last year. This fic currently has 6 chapters (7th is in the slow making!) so I will post once a week - or try at least.
> 
> I have some other fics in the making as well so I will post them during 2021 at some point as well :)
> 
> PS. I will add tags as I go on with the fic!  
> PSS. I apologize writing mistakes. I wrote this chapter about 6 months ago, if not more, and while I have re-read it many times, there still can be mistakes. I am self-taught when it comes to English.

_“Hold on! We are going to crash!”_

Those words echoed in Leonardo’s head as his vision was blurry, mind slowly coming back. His body hurt and world spin, but the turtle forced himself to sit up. Looking around Leonardo rubbed painful bump on his head. He seemed to be fine since he wasn’t bleeding and there wasn’t any horrible pain in his body.

Looking around Leonardo gasped in horror after seeing the destruction what the crash had caused. The helicopter was smashed into pieces, few dead bodies laying on the ground while thick jungle surrounded them. T-this wasn’t supposed to happen...!

In panic Leonardo forced himself on his shaky feet, looking around. W-was he the only survivor?

“Sir! You are alright!”

Turning on his heels Leonardo watched how the pilot, with few other person, approached him from the helicopter.

“Are you all alright?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

Pilot sighed shaking as his eyes lowered on the dead bodies.

“This... This is all my fault...”

Even that Leonardo was shaken too, one of them must have a clear head. Stepping closer, turtle placed his hand on the pilot’s shoulder.

“This was not your fault. This was a pure accident.”

Looking at the bodies, Leonardo felt a sting in his heart. He felt guilty and bad for them, but this was also part of life. You never know what’s going to happen and when. In one second life’s is the most greatest thing and then in next – it’s all gone.

“Is the radio working? Can we call for help?”

“No, sir. It’s all broken. I’ve been trying to get a hold on anyone ever since I woke up.”

“Is tracking us broken too?”

The pilot nodded. Great. Looking around Leonardo sighed deep. They were stuck in the middle of the jungle and no one knew where they were, where to look for them.

“What should we do?”

Blue eyes turned to look at the young woman who, obviously, was shocked. Her body was shaking violently even that she held herself tight, small cuts decorating her face and arms.

“We could stay here, but... I think it’s risky.”

“Everything is risky in here. We are at unknown area. But still I think we should stay here, for now. As long as we have food and can stick together, we will be fine.”

“And what if we ran out of food?”

“Then we must go search for it. I’m sure we can hunt something or find fruits or berries.”

“But there’s a chance they can be poisonous.”

Leonardo sighed again with silent grunt. Yes, he was fully aware of that all, but in this situation there weren’t much choices.

“That’s still our plan unless we are rescued before that.” Leonardo eyed wood pieces and branches all around with some clothes laying on the ground.

“We can do a fire. It will help us to stay warm and, hopefully, being spotted by rescuers if they search for us during the night.”

Sun was already setting so small group of people didn’t waste anymore time as they started to make a fire. As the night fell on them, the feeling in the jungle got much more eerie. Humans sat tightly next to each other while Leonardo sat across them, keeping an eye about their surrounding.

They were being watched, Leonardo was sure of it. But there was no people so it must had been an animal. Leonardo didn’t know what kind of predators there lived so he was tense and ready. They didn’t have any weapons so fighting against a wild animal was going to be tricky.

Moving his blue eyes on the fire, Leonardo sighed as his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Fire. It was safe. It should keep animals away. But then there was a sound, a rustle, which made them all jump up on their feet.

In shock they all gasped when group of dark skinned human stepped into the light. They were... aborigine. However, they gave Leonardo eerie feeling. He just wanted to run. However, it seemed his companions didn’t get the same feeling of danger.

The pilot stood with a smile on his face, going to greet the group, but it didn’t go as planned. Woman screamed when the pilot was brutally attacked, some of the aborigine people attacking on the other people and woman.

When few of them turned their attention on Leonardo, they stared at the turtle. It was obvious they never hadn’t seen anything like him before. Still, they decided to attack on the turtle who didn’t surrender without a fight.

But eventually all of them were captured, pilot’s body included, and taken in their village. Eerie drumming echoed in the night as huge fire was burning in the middle of the village. As Leonardo walked, he spotted pile of human remains near the fire.

No... No, no, no, no! T-these people...! They were cannibals! They were going to eat them!

And Leonardo’s conclusion was right. It didn’t take long when some women in the village came to pilot’s body, ripping it out of the clothes, starting to cut pieces from his body, frying them on the fire. 

Woman, who was with them, threw up screaming and crying when rest of the men from their group were taken closer to the fire. They were screaming too as they were cut open while being alive. They, after finally dying a horrible death, were put on the huge sticks to roll over the fire.

This was sick! This was pure madness! This... Just... Oh God... No!

Helplessly Leonardo watched as the woman beside him was lifted on her feet. Her screams were horrible to hear. She was in panic, in so shocked and fearful state. It twisted Leonardo’s guts, pissing him off since he couldn’t do anything. He watched how this woman was kept on her feet, but much for Leonardo’s surprise, she was not killed.

Instead these villagers seemed to welcome her with flowers. Now that Leonardo looked at the villagers better... There were a lot of men, but not so many women. ... Which meant... That these people needed more women in their village. To have more children. Young male swallowed, keeping his mouth tightly shut.

He didn’t know about pregnancies or labor, but he still thought it was better than being killed and eaten. She, at least, seemed to be safe. Of course it would be scary for her, she could even get raped, but so far women and men seemed to show her kindness and respect. Tho they looked at her weirdly when she threw up as one of the children offered her a piece of meat – which was from the pilot’s arm.

Now that Leonardo was sure she was, in some way at least, safe, his focus turned back on the men. They were looking at him, weapons in their hands. So... They were going to eat him too? What little bit Leonardo knew, some aborigine groups ate their enemies in belief to gain their enemies abilities and strength, to humiliate them and their group as well.

No. Not this turtle tho. He hadn’t come here to be eaten. Looking past them Leonardo watched in horror how the men, who he had travelled with few hours earlier, were now frying above the fire. How some pieces from their bodies were already missing, how... happily those people were eating them!

Growling Leonardo jumped up, kicking sand as hard as he could. It flied nicely right at the eyes of the men who were most closest to him. Village instantly filled with a sound of language which Leonardo didn’t understand as he sprinted in the darkness of the jungle. This was dangerous, but still a better option than to be eaten.

His vision soon got used of the darkness more or less, but he was still in the area which he didn’t know – unlike his chasers. They knew this forest probably from top to bottom so Leonardo didn’t dare to stop and try to hide. He would be found for sure.

Not even looking behind him as he ran through the big bushes, Leonardo heard at least 4 peoples’ running steps with yelling following him.

His feet started to feel like jelly because of all that what he had gone through, and what he just had seen, but he forced himself to run. He couldn’t stop now. Not now, not never. All thoughts what would happen to him if they would caught him... They freaked heavily panting turtle out.

The jungle had become more thick as Leonardo kept running, but his speed had dropped now a lot, the jelly feeling in his legs not making his running any easier. On top of it the ground was hard to go through. They were closer now. They would catch him...!

As Leonardo ran, something suddenly flied past his head which made him stop in fear. W-what it had been? An arrow?! Not having a chance to look behind him – not that he even would had seen anything – Leonardo heard few heavy stomps like if something had been dropped on the ground. Right after that came sounds of yelling and fighting, screams of death.

W-what was going on?! Not wanting to find out, Leonardo tried to force himself on the run again, but... His feet... They didn’t move! They refused to move now that they had been allowed to stop.

_“No, no, no, no! Move! Come on, move!”_

But nothing. Shit! Hearing the jungle turn dead silent sent chills to Leonardo’s spine. This was not good... He still could feel something, or someone, behind him – and he couldn’t run away from it. Shaking on his spot, Leonardo closed his eyes. He was done for. He just knew it. This was it. He wouldn’t return home from this trip. He wouldn’t see his brothers and friends ever again. Tears escaped on his cheeks as the images of his loved ones crossed his mind.

God, how much he regretted it he never hadn’t said enough ‘I love you’ to them. How he never hadn’t given them enough hugs, tell them how much they all meant to him. How much he cared about them. Never again... Never again would he see them... Sobbing more freely now, Leonardo dropped his head as steps stopped behind and on both side of him.

There was a poke on his arm. It was from wooden stick, that much Leonardo could tell. Opening his teary eyes, few more tears ran down on his cheeks, as blue eyes rose to meet the person next to him. Much for his surprise the person next to him was different from those who had been chasing him.

Sure he was a human, aborigine to be precise, but he was... feeling more steady, calm and warm in a way. But still, naturally, tensed since he didn’t know Leonardo. Taking a look of the other men around him, Leonardo spotted 6 of them in total – and they all were different from his chasers.

Looking behind him, past the group members, Leonardo saw a pile of dead bodies laying on the ground. So... They had killed them? Were these people cannibals too? Did they steal food from each other? Was Leonardo now THEIR lunch instead?

He wanted to run, find a shore and just swim away... even that he knew he’d drown or be eaten by a shark more likely than ever being rescued.

A tight hold, with a nudge, remained on Leonardo’s arm as he was starting to be led. He walked slowly as his feet were complete jelly, but Leonardo knew if this man would had released his hold, Leonardo would had fell on the ground. His legs would had given in instantly.

It took probably much too long because of his slow pace, but eventually they arrived in another small village in the jungle. There was small fire in the middle and few small houses surrounded the area near the rocky mountain wall. There also were lots of bushes and trees so this place was very well hidden.

Leonardo was taken to one thick pole, his hands tied with the rope. Then he was just left there. Looking after his captors Leonardo couldn’t help himself as the horrible events finally caught up on him, again. The rope was just long enough for Leonardo to be able to fall on his knees on the ground, crying hard and loud.

Eventually loud crying was not enough, but he had to scream while trying to pull himself free. Men around the fire watched him, talking with each other with their own language. Eventually one of them had enough.

Squatting next to the turtle, who was still crying but had calmed down, male placed coconut bowl full of fruits right next to Leonardo.

_“Eat.”_

Leonardo didn’t understand a word, but he looked at the person next to him over his arm. At first it took some time before Leo’s mind started to function normally, but when it did, Leonardo’s eyes widened. He was... staring another turtle. Someone who was just like him! Tho his eyes were vivid yellow, his scales emerald green and his body big and muscular.

Nudging the bowl again, other turtle repeated his weird earlier world. Leonardo wasn’t sure what this other turtle meant so he hesitated.

Apparently he was annoying this other turtle instantly, since there was small grunt with displeased expression. Other turtle took one berry placing it in his mouth, chewing and then swallowing. Then he pointed at Leonardo, repeating the movement of eating.

Leonardo, however, refused. He was confused, shocked, shaken... So messed up. He couldn’t eat, he wasn’t even feeling hungry. All the vivid images of his companions being killed and eaten... Dropping his head down, Leonardo started to cry again, other turtle leaving him be.

Sitting on the thick trunk, other turtle eyed Leonardo, demanding to hear the story behind him.

**

After his men filled Raphael with the information, other turtle was more aware of the weird behaviour behind the other turtle. Those damn cannibal bastards. Raphael’s small tribe had been fighting with them a lot over the years, but not too long time ago, they finally had backed away – learning to leave Raphael and his people alone.

Surely there were times when they would meet in the jungle – and it usually always ended up in a fight which lead to someone’s death. But unlike those cannibals, who took their victims and ate them, Raphael’s group never did that. Instead the bodies were left on the ground. Jungle itself would find a way to get rid of the body – or bodies.

The night sky darkened with a loud rumble and a flash of light before heavy rain poured down on them. Men rushed in their small huts where their wives and children were sleeping already.

Raphael was heading at his own hut, but stopped at the doorway. His eyes moved on the miserable looking turtle who sat on the muddy ground, leaning against the pole sideways, his shell towards the village. He hadn’t touched his food what Raphael had offered to him.

With steady steps Raphael came to the turtle, still hearing silent sobbing. He had seen how his friends had gotten killed and eaten by the enemy so Raphael had, at least, some sort of clue of it what Leonardo was going through. What he was feeling.

The ropes around Leonardo’s wrists loosened which made smaller male look at the bigger turtle. Raphael was squatted next to him, cutting the ropes with a small knife. When Leonardo was free, Raphael instantly took firm hold on light green arm, starting to pull him with him.

Leonardo’s mind screamed in panic, but to outside world Leonardo looked pale and like a zombie. He didn’t resist as he was escorted inside the hut. Raphael released his hold as he turned to move home-made door in front of the doorway. It was nothing more than doorway shaped branch frame with leaves and grass. It did protect from the rain and wind tho.

When the door was firmly in place, Raphael’s focus turned on Leonardo. He stood there staring the floor where Raphael had left him. New hold on Leonardo’s arm escorted him on soft animal skin where he was forced to sit down. Small fire was in front of him, warming and drying his rain covered body. Behind the fire was another skin, probably other turtle’s sleeping spot.

Raphael appeared soon next to Leonardo, holding wooden bowl in his hands. Sitting next to the turtle, Raphael offered him food once more – but yet again his offer was rejected. Patiently Raphael offered food over and over again, but Leonardo always turned his head away – even that his stomach was making horrible loud sounds.

Growling slightly Raphael turned Leonardo to face him, pulling smaller legs straight towards him. Leonardo was tired, confused, shocked and surprised so he only watched how bigger male sat on his legs, sealing them under his rear and between his massive legs. God, the strength what Leonardo already felt from Raphael’s legs – and the big turtle wasn’t even holding him seriously yet. Just firmly.

Another surprise came when a hand took firm hold on Leonardo’s cheeks, slowly starting to squeeze them. Eventually the pain made Leonardo open his mouth – and this was the opening Raphael had been waiting for. When Leo’s mouth was open enough, Raphael put a piece of fruit in Leo’s mouth, covering those lips with his palm so that other turtle couldn’t spit the piece out.

_“Chew and swallow.”_

But nothing happened. Instead Leonardo sat there eyes tightly closed, refusing to eat. Fine then. Raphael had patience and all the time in the world to just sit and wait. Eventually Leonardo had no choice but to start to chew – and the flavor surprised him. He had no idea what the fruit was, but it was extremely juicy and sweet. And only now he realized how hungry he was.

Still keeping his eyes closed tight, tears rose and escaped between lids as Leonardo willingly opened his mouth, other turtle feeding him one fruit and berry at the time.

**

Empty bowl was on the floor when Raphael finally got off on Leonardo’s legs, helping the other turtle to lay down. There was a pile of middle sized skins as some sort of pillow so Leonardo rested his head on them – just like Raphael had escorted him to.

As exhaustion flooded over smaller male, Leonardo still managed to open his eyes – just slightly – to see how Raphael pulled big animal skin on him as a blanket.

Watching smaller turtle sleep on the floor of his hut made Raphael feel weird. He’d been alone his whole life so now that he had someone inside his home... Sitting on the skin across the fire, Raphael’s eyes reflected flames as they stayed on sleeping Leonardo. He looked distressed and exhausted.

Leonardo made small sounds every now and then, but he didn’t move. Apparently his whole body had now turned into a jelly. As the last little flames, finally, started to die, Raphael couldn’t help but to wonder where this male had came from, what he was doing in the jungle anyway, was he dangerous or someone who Raphael could trust? Did he, perhaps, have some companion who had managed to escape? Or was there some other group who would attack in Raphael’s village to save this young turtle?

Raphael really hoped there was no rescue group or an attack. His village was small and while he had good fighters and brave men, there was no telling they could win if bigger group would attack on them. Also not to mention women and children. Raphael didn’t want to put them in danger.

Sighing Raphael laid down, strictly keeping his eyes on the other turtle’s face. Sleep was making his lids heavy, eyes burning, but still he fought against the sleep. Would this male kill him if he fell asleep? Hopefully not, but Raphael had only one way to find out.

**

When the leader turtle woke up early in the morning, he was relieved to see Leonardo sleeping on his spot. During the night Raphael had woke up few times when Leonardo had screamed in his sleep, but Raphael had decided to stay away. It was obvious Leonardo had nightmares, but Raphael believed Leonardo had to go through them.

Moving the door out of the way, and closing it behind him, Raphael stepped out in moist early morning air. Stretching his arms above his head, Raphael closed his eyes as he filled his lungs with fresh air, birds’ chirping echoing in the air.

The eldest was also awake, approaching young turtle. Raphael nodded deep with his head out of respect as the old man finally reached him.

_“Good morning, Raphael.”_

_“Good morning, Gamaya. I see you’re doing well.”_

_“Oh yes. I was feeling a little weak yesterday as others might had informed you. My wife made me drink something what her own grandmother had always made for her when she wasn’t feeling well. That definitely did the trick! I feel like a young boy again.”_

Raphael laughed softly with the old man who was showing off his little muscles playfully. This man had great sense of humor – and Raphael absolutely loved it. He usually always started his day by joking a little bit with Gamaya.

_“Can I ask a favor while I’m gone?”_

_“Ask away, son.”_

_“Can you, and others, keep an eye on my hut?”_

_“That stranger is in there?”_

_“Yes. Don’t let him escape. I need to know more about him, but I have to go see traps first.”_

_“You can count on us, leader.”_

Raphael smiled as he tapped old skinny shoulder gently few times. Placing a huge knife on his waist, big turtle went into the jungle.

**

It was the sound of kids screaming and laughing which woke Leonardo up. He laid on his shell, staring the small and low ceiling while sun rays were coming in via small open window hole.

Where was he...? How he had got in there...? Where was his... Oh... Oh! Jumping up Leonardo ran hands over his face. He remembered now! He... He had thought it all to be a nightmare! He had so much hoped for waking up in his own bed, but no.

Lowering his shaking hands in his lap, Leonardo let out deep and loud sigh. No... This couldn’t be... Why it all had to happen? This was unreal.

A sound behind the door made Leonardo lift his head up, disbelief shining in his eyes as he came face to face with a small boy who was coming in with the old man. They both kept their distance, for safety reasons at first, before old man bravely approached the turtle.

Leonardo moved his legs as the man approached, finally sitting right across Leonardo on the animal’s skin.

Old man bowed to him slightly and Leonardo, call it instinct if you must, bowed slightly back – never removing his eyes from the man, tho. Old man was smiling so apparently bowing back at him had been good and right thing to do?

Old man then turned to look young boy at the doorway, saying something to him. A child stiffened visibly while his hold on the bowl tightened. After all the color from his knuckles faded. Old man said something again and this time the child obeyed.

He came to stand next to the old man, bowing towards the turtle who, like before, followed his instincts and bowed slightly back. It seemed to please old man again since he was smiling again. Child landed on his knees next to older human, giving the bowl in his hands.  
Now daring to move his eyes off from these people, Leonardo eyed all those vivid colors inside the bowl. There was so much different looking berries and fruits. Most looking exactly the same what that big emerald green turtle had fed him last night.

But there also was something in the bowl which made Leo’s face turn pale. Meat. Shaking Leonardo lifted his eyes to meet old brown ones and, out of nowhere, Leonardo shook his head.

Boy was obviously confused and he whispered something to the elder, who just kept his expression calm, small smile constantly lingering on his lips.

_“Do not worry, stranger. It’s not human flesh. It’s a hog. Wild boar.”_

But it was no use since Leonardo didn’t understand a word. The child, however, came up with an idea. He went outside, stayed there a while and when he came back he had a stick with him.

Leonardo watched how the boy squatted near him, starting to draw on the ground. Soon there was a picture of a hog. So the meat was a hog? Leonardo had never eaten a hog, but it definitely was much better option than a human.

Taking a piece of meat between his fingers, Leonardo sniffed it before giving it a lick. He didn’t want to be disrespectful after all, but he still was cautious. When it tasted okay and didn’t smell funny either, Leonardo took a small bite. And... It wasn’t bad at all! It was like a very nutty flavored mix of pork and beef combined. On top of it the flavor from the fire and burning wood...

Leonardo found himself almost drooling as he took another bite. Pleased to see how their leader’s... visitor was now eating, the old man and the boy left other turtle alone to eat in peace. They didn’t go far tho, since they couldn’t leave the hut unguarded.

**

Raphael returned back to the village later, carrying a boar on his shoulders. It had taken long to track one since the traps had been empty.

Children ran to him, jumping happily around him. Leonardo was sitting on the rock in the middle of the village around the fire, right next to the old man – who literally had dragged him there – and Leonardo was happy about it. Fresh air had done some good. Besides watching those kids playing happily had given him something else to think and to focus on.

Now blue eyes rose to meet yellow orbs, Raphael nodding once to Leonardo when their eyes met. Leonardo returned the nod slightly. To Raphael that was good enough.

Blue eyes followed how Raphael placed boar on huge rock, kids eagerly screaming something by his side as he took a knife from his belt. In horror Leonardo watched how Raphael gave the knife to one of the children, carefully and slowly teaching her how to skin the boar. Guts and blood Raphael had removed in the jungle already, but otherwise organs were still in. After all these people didn’t throw anything away if they could eat it.

When Leonardo was sure the child wouldn’t cut herself, he relaxed. As he watched Raphael teach each of them in turn, Leonardo couldn’t help but to smile. This big turtle was good with kids. Or then it all was pure respect from the kids. After all, this big turtle seemed to be very important and in high status. If not the leader then something very close to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael thinks it's good thing to teach Leonardo to hunt. However, it seems to be not so easy.

Boar was frying above the fire while everyone had gathered around the big fireplace to eat, Raphael, as a leader, cutting pieces of ready meat to everyone in turns. Eldest and youngest were fed first. Leonardo, naturally was the last one to get his piece of meat.

Hesitating a bit at first, Leonardo finally accepted the meat with small bow. Raphael sat on his own spot after getting meat to himself, his eyes moving time to time on Leonardo. He wanted to see that the other turtle ate. And he did. It was good.

_“He ate all the fruits and meat earlier without any fighting.”_

Yellow eyes stayed on Leonardo who was slowly being surrounded by the children, curious young eyes studying him, few small fingers poking his knees.

_“Is that so?”_

_“Absolutely. He behaved so well.”_

_“Hmm.”_

Gamaya studied the leader by his side, sighing suddenly with a soft smile.

_“He is a mystery to you which you want to solve. Am I right?”_

_“Isn’t it my duty, as a leader, to figure out everything possible about him? The last thing what I want is to put all of you in danger.”_

_“You are doing your job as our leader without any faults, Raphael. We appreciate it how deeply you care about us and our well being, but – just look at him. Does he look dangerous?”_

Now Raphael took quick look of his mentor from the corner of his eye, quickly moving them back on Leonardo. While Raphael had some concerns about Leonardo, he couldn’t deny the fact children seemed to be alright with the other turtle. Even now some of the kids sat on the ground in front of him, some had climbed on the rock so that they could study his shell and one of the youngest girls was already snoozing in his arms.

Raphael huffed softly and silently to himself. If this turtle was bad or dangerous in any way, the children, those young pure souls, would had sensed it already – avoiding the visitor. But since they were completely opposite...

Gamaya watched how tension started to flee from Raphael’s shoulders, big turtle clearly relaxing. That was good. Old brown eyes, with all other eyes, were now on Leonardo who was, still, surrounded by curious little humans, carefully holding a sleeping girl in his arms.

**  
It was the hottest time in the afternoon and people had gathered in their huts to have some shelter from the sun. Even Raphael and Leonardo were in theirs.

Not really knowing what to do or say, Leonardo just sat on his place staring his lap while Raphael was laying on his shell on his place. His arms were under his head, eyes lazily closed. He seemed relaxed. Leonardo sighed. He wished he could relax like that too, but... He still got flashes of the earlier events. Not to mention those vivid nightmares from last night.

Rubbing the temples of his head, Leonardo hissed. His head was hurting. It was because of bad sleeping and the heat. Sure, he liked the heat, but not then when it caused him headaches.

_“Here.”_

A voice across the fireplace made Leonardo turn to look at Raphael, who was now sitting, offering him a coconut bowl with water.

_“You need to drink when it’s hot outside. Otherwise you can faint.”_

Confusion was on Leonardo’s face, but when Raphael reached the coconut bowl towards him more, Leonardo reached for it, taking it with a small bow.

Raphael sat still as he watched Leonardo to drink it all, giving the bowl back. Only now Leonardo actually wondered where Raphael had got the water to him so silently and quickly. Looking at the corner on Raphael’s right, at the end of the small hut, there was a wall which was partly real natural rock.

There also was a crack where, constantly, came clear spring water. With the help of one half hollow carved stick, it went all the way down in middle sized... bucket, of some sort. What Leonardo could see and think, it looked like a big piece of tree trunk which had been carved hollow. Interesting.

_“Do you want more?”_

Blinking rapidly few times Leonardo’s focus turned back on the leader who looked at him calmly, but in questioning way. Leonardo had no idea what he should do, but his instincts kicked in – and he licked his lips.

Raphael took that as a clear sign, getting another bowl of water which other turtle gladly accepted. Natural spring water was so... cool, refreshing, tasty. Completely different than the water from any tap in the city!

After the second bowl, Leonardo had enough and he bowed slightly while giving the bowl back. Raphael kept his eyes on the turtle while he straightened himself.

_“Raphael.”_

Surprised blue eyes darted at his direction.

 _“Raphael.”_ Big turtle repeated his name, pointing himself.

Blue eyes studied other turtle across him, light green finger finally rising to point himself.

“... Leonardo.”

Leonardo’s reply was uncertain whisper, not knowing was he doing this right. Apparently they were trying to introduce themselves to each other.

Yellow eyes brightened with a small smile since Leo’s reply seemed to please the leader. Now pointing Leonardo, Raphael smiled while saying;

_“Leonardo.”_

Pointing at Raphael back, Leonardo repeated his name back, as a sign he understood and was trying to be polite. If these people even knew or understood a word polite.

“Raphael.”

Raphael was smiling from ear to ear which made smile spread on Leonardo’s face too. So it had been introducing after all! So this leader was Raphael. Very fitting name to a turtle who was as big and muscular as this one in front of Leo’s blue eyes.

A shadow appeared on the doorway, Gamaya bowing slightly before entering. He was carrying a bowl of his own as he sat on the skin right in front of the fireplace, where only cold ashes remained.

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“Oh yes. I just came to ask some water to my wife. Here.”_

Leonardo watched closely how Gamaya offered some fruits to Raphael who, in return, only took the bowl from the old man.

_“I’m not taking anything, Gamaya. You know that. My water is free for everyone.”_

_“You are too kind.”_

Raphael smiled as he brought the bowl back with cool liquid, helping old man up with his free hand.

_“Kindness makes us strong. It makes us stick together and take care of one another. We have no one else, but each other.”_

_“Wise words from young leader. I see I taught you well.”_

Raphael smiled as he picked up the fruits in small skin bag, giving them back.

_“I had a good teacher. Still have.”_

Turning to look Leonardo, Raphael smiled while pointing old man beside him.

_“Gamaya.”_

Instantly realizing what Raphael was aiming for, Leonardo bowed first slightly before meeting with the old eyes, pointing himself.

“Leonardo.”

Gamaya’s eyes widened slightly before he laughed loud and happily, tapping Raphael on the shoulder.

_“I see you have done some progress with your quest. Just remember to be patient. With little steps comes big results.”_

_“I try to remember that.”_

Gamaya kept smiling as he, once more, turned to look Leonardo, bowing to him. Leonardo, with slight hurry, bowed back as Gamaya left the hut. Still watching after the man, Leonardo heard Raphael sigh as he sat back down.

_“He is like a father to me. He has been my teacher and nurturer, with his wife, my whole life. They found me in a cave near by. None knows where I came from, who my real parents are or what I really am, but... None of that doesn’t matter, really, since I couldn’t had asked for more loving and caring parents.”_

Leonardo didn’t know what Raphael was saying, but the softness and warmth in other turtle’s voice was a sign. He must had been talking about this Gamaya guy. Leonardo smiled. That old man must be dear to Raphael.

Sinking in his own thought, Leonardo couldn’t help the sadness which wrapped itself around his heart when he thought about his brothers. Donatello and Michelangelo. They...

Dropping his head down, Leonardo closed his eyes tightly, preventing tears to escape.

They had no idea where he was. They had no idea was he alive or not. God, how Leonardo missed them. And there, still, was way too big possibility he would never see them again.

Raphael watched with worry how Leonardo pulled his knees up against his chest, hugging his legs. Had he said something to cause such reaction? No, it couldn’t be since Leonardo clearly didn’t understand him. Getting up on his feet, Raphael walked around the small fireplace, sitting down next to other male.

It felt weird to have a stranger wrap his arm loose around his shoulders, but at the same time it was something what Leonardo needed and appreciated. It was comforting.

_“I don’t know what got into you, but I assure you, you are safe here. Nothing bad won’t happen to you.”_

Leonardo assumed other turtle was trying to comfort him with words too, and it made him smile. After all Raphael didn’t need to, but it warmed Leo’s heart that the other turtle still did.

_“When the weather cools down some, I can take you to a little tour. Show you traps and the surrounding area a bit.”_

Giving two gentle taps on Leonardo’s shoulder made turtle lift his head, their eyes meeting. Raphael smiled with a nod. Small smile spread on Leonardo’s face as he nodded back while still hugging his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

**

_“Leonardo!”_

Smaller turtle froze when his name was called by Raphael, instantly turning to look at the direction where the voice had came from, while the little girl – who had slept in his lap earlier – was hanging on his arm, laughing.

Raphael didn’t look amused, but at the same time he was happy to see the girl so happy. And it didn’t seem that Leonardo minded her. In fact, Leonardo had been smiling and laughing with her. Deep in his heart Raphael was very grateful to the child, since she seemed to have some magical touch on the other turtle. She gave him something else to focus on.

_“Come. We need to go see the traps before it gets dark.”_

Leonardo only nodded while he didn’t understand. Squatting down, Leonardo looked in light brown eyes, smiling at her.

“I need to go, but I come play with you later, okay?”

The child turned her head, suddenly letting out a scream of joy while jumping to hang on Leonardo’s neck. Damn, she was strong for her age! Leonardo chuckled while tapping her back gently, but a shadow soon swallowed them.

Looking up, both of them saw annoyed looking leader who looked down on them.

_“Limiya, you need to let him go. I need him. Go back to your mother.”_

The girl only hugged Leonardo tighter. She seemed to be stubborn, something which matched with Raphael. However, the leader wasn’t going to back away. Instead Raphael lowered his voice in a warning tone.

_“Limiya.”_

Girl’s eyes sparked as she tried to fight against the leader, her mother coming to the rescue. With an apology, the mother took her child which only lead to horrible and loud screaming and crying. Limiya clearly didn’t want Leonardo to go – and it was breaking Leonardo’s heart.

Suddenly he remembered a wrist watch in his pant’s pocket. It has been one of the small things which he still had after the crash. It was broken tho, but since he had gotten it from Donatello earlier in the year as a birthday gift, Leo hadn’t throw it away.

Digging in his pocket, Leonardo pulled out this weird device which made people around him gasp and back away. Raphael’s eyes grew wider and he, on pure instinct, snatched the watch out of Leo’s hands.

“No!”

Leonardo screamed as he snatched it back when it came obvious Raphael was going to crush it with a stone. Staring Raphael with stern look, Leonardo shook his head.

“No.”

Raphael straightened himself, puffing out his chest, snorting. He didn’t like it what Leonardo was doing. Mostly because that... thing in his hands could be dangerous. However, he would let Leonardo show it better since he, clearly, knew what it was. But still, Raphael was ready, his hand staying on his knife which hanged on his waist.

When the tension calmed some, Leonardo dared to remove his eyes from fury yellow orbs, turning his blue soft eyes on the crying child.

“Limiya.”

The girl calmed when she heard her name being called with new voice. When their eyes met, Leonardo smiled with a nod.

Stepping closer Leonardo presented the watch to the child. It made him smile since he never hadn’t seen child’s eyes to be so wide in awe and curiosity. Light brown eyes followed Leonardo’s fingers like a hawk, Leonardo demonstrating how she could open the watch by pulling small knob up.

When the watch’s glass jumped open, people screamed jumping back. Raphael instantly stepped closer, his hand reaching towards the watch, but Leonardo slapped his hand away, protecting the watch.

“No.”

There was intense stare competition for a short moment before Raphael snorted loud, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t like this. Getting a feeling he was being watched, he turned his head until he spotted Gamaya, with his wife, staring at him, slowly shaking his head with a smile. It was a clear sign; “Let this stranger do it.”

Not pleased about this, Raphael couldn’t do anything else than watch how Leonardo was now reaching the watch towards the child, doing something which made those weird sticks inside move. Apparently it wasn’t dangerous or anything since the child screamed in excitement, reaching to take the watch.

Her little fingers played with the hands of the watch, rolling them the way how Leonardo had shown. After Leonardo was sure Limiya got it right, he stood with a smile, watching how the child had completely been spellbound. It might would be tricky to get the watch back from her, but he would try – or then he just could let her have it. Even that the thought sting his heart.

_“Are we now done? Can we go?”_

Raphael’s voice was annoyed and there was slight growl too. Leonardo understood Raphael wasn’t pleased, but he felt this was important thing to do.

Standing up Leonardo nodded to Raphael, who snorted spinning around, starting to lead a way.

**

At the jungle the atmosphere felt weird to Leonardo. He did feel safe in the village, but out here he felt... Free and more relaxed in a way. Seeing birds fly, hearing their songs, seeing so many new plants and flowers. There was... so much beauty and calmness around him.

Hearing deep inhale behind him, Raphael stopped to look around. Leonardo had stopped, his eyes closed and face slightly towards the tree tops. He seemed to be smiling too, but only slightly. Raphael straightened himself, allowing Leonardo to have his moment. This, very well, could be his first time in the jungle.

Not wanting to spend too much time, Leonardo forced himself to get back on the task. Meeting yellow orbs, Leonardo nodded while receiving a nod back – and the turtle duo was walking again. They checked every trap, but they were empty. This didn’t please the leader. Taking the traps down, Raphael decided they were worthless. For a some reason they hadn’t catch anything in a long time with traps anymore. He would go hunt the food himself. That way they, most definitely, would get food.

As the turtles were heading to a place where Raphael knew hogs lived, he suddenly stopped hearing Leonardo’s steps behind him. With a groan Raphael stopped, turning fully around. Leonardo was standing in front of a tree, huge flowers just hanging in front of his face. He was smiling at them – which freaked Raphael out. That wasn’t a good sign. And it wasn’t.

Soon Leonardo was pushing his face towards the flowers to sniff them better, but Raphael rushed by his side and – with one firm swing – cut the flowers off. Surprised blue eyes watched how the flowers fell on the ground, turning to look angry yellow eyes.

_“You fool! Don’t you know they are poisonous!? They paralyze you if you take too much of their scent in!”_

Confused by the anger, Leonardo felt a sting of hurt pierce his very soul. Dropping his gaze down with his head, Leonardo said nothing. He felt sorry, but he didn’t know what was going on. Apparently those flowers were big no no, but for what reason?

Sighing and calming down with deep exhale, Raphael eyed the turtle. He should know Leonardo didn’t know anything about the jungle, but his well being was on Raphael’s shoulders, and he took all of their well being seriously. Tapping Leonardo’s shoulder, Raphael showed his apology before they ventured further – Leonardo being much more careful now.

But despite him being careful, as well as he could, he was being clumsy while walking in thicker parts of the jungle. At times the ground was muddy which made Leonardo slip and fall way too many times. Sometimes there was thick bushes, roots or vines which wrapped around his feet, making him fall – again!

Raphael was standing still while watching how Leonardo, once again, was on the ground on his face. Sighing Raphael rubbed his head.

_“You are so damn clumsy, you know that?”_

Turning to sit, Leonardo cursed out loud to himself as he ripped vines off around his legs. Damn weeds! He liked plants and nature, but this was getting on his nerves!

Bigger turtle squatted next to him, cutting the vines off with his knife. Helping Leonardo up, Raphael took a firm hold on Leo’s hand, starting to lead the way.

_“I better hold and guide you. Otherwise we get nowhere.”_

Leonardo was silent, watching Raphael’s hand holding his. His hand was bigger than Leo’s, more rough too. How much things these hands had done? How much they could do?

After a VERY long time, Raphael finally found the spot which was very promising to find some hogs without going too close to their nest area. Squatting inside the bush with Leonardo, Raphael showed him to be quiet. When Leonardo nodded, Raphael nodded back. After that they both sat silently and still a very long time.

Leonardo was growing tired, his legs screaming for him to get up. This squatting still was getting uncomfortable. Taking a look at Raphael beside him surprised Leonardo. He was like a statue, his eyes locked on the small area in front of them. Raphael must had been doing this a lot, becoming a master. He was so focused and steady...

Suddenly there was a different look in Raphael’s eyes, and his hand went to his bow and arrows which he had brought with them. Leonardo watched in awe how silently and steady, so perfectly, Raphael held the bow and arrow, aiming in the bush across them.

Surely, soon enough, a big boar came on the little open area. Leonardo was growing anxious. Why Raphael hadn’t shoot already?! He wanted to tell the other to shoot, but since Raphael had done this many times before, Leonardo forced himself to be quiet and watch.

When the boar had come a bit closer, being sideways towards the turtles, Raphael released the arrow. With strength and speed it hit the target straight on the head. However, it didn’t kill the boar. Leonardo watched how quickly Raphael jumped out from the bushes, his knife in his hands.

Being big and muscular didn’t seem to slow Raphael’s movements at all. So quickly he was right next to the boar, cutting its throat open. Boar was screaming and trying to fight Raphael, but it soon fell unconscious, dying on blood loss.

When the boar was dead, Raphael stood straight, turning his attention on Leonardo who, now, was standing in the bush.

_“Come here. I will teach you.”_

A hand signal was asking him to come closer, so Leonardo stepped out of the bush, stopping next to Raphael. In silence Leonardo watched how Raphael tied boar’s back legs together, hanging the body on thick branch.

_“Now, watch closely.”_

Raphael demonstrated cutting the throat open, but when he actually went and cut the boar open, its intestinal just sliding out... That was too much for Leonardo!

Horrified turtle rushed in the bushes near by, throwing up heavily. In shock yellow eyes followed his companion, now remembering that this, perhaps, was Leonardo’s first time to see such a thing. But... If this wasn’t the way how Leonardo had got his food in his life, how did he got his food? Did someone else hunt for him? This was weird.

_“Leonardo?”_

Leaning against the tree, his shell towards Raphael, Leonardo hugged himself while shaking his head. No. He didn’t want to see any of that. The first seconds had already been horrible enough, making the flashes of pilot getting killed and eaten, with everyone else, coming back.

Raphael realized something wasn’t right so he allowed other turtle be, who still was forced to hear all the sounds when Raphael pushed his hand inside the hog, making sure every last part of the intestinal was removed. Those slippery sounds were disgusting...

_“Leonardo.”_

Not really wanting to look, Leonardo forced himself to look anyway. Raphael was standing there a bit further away, carrying the hog on his shoulders, some of the blood running down on his scales. And, without even wanting to, Leo’s blue eyes turned to the left, seeing a pile of intestinal laying there.

Feeling food coming up again, Leonardo quickly turned around, throwing up the remains of the food which he had eaten earlier.

Raphael sighed deep as he walked next to the turtle, taking a hold on his shoulder.

_“Don’t look there. Just come now. We go home.”_

The trip back home went a bit quicker than the trip to the hunting ground, but even still Leonardo fell on his shell or face too many times. Raphael reminded himself he REALLY needed to teach this clumsy turtle to move in a jungle. After all, Leonardo was living with them so he needed to take part in hunting. He was strong and young in the end.

It was huge relief to Leonardo when they finally came back to the village. He couldn’t wait to sit down and rest. He had been active in his city life, but walking in a jungle for hours was more energy consuming than walking on straight streets.

Raphael watched how Leonardo sat down, kids instantly surrounding him while some of them came to jump around Raphael. Deciding to let other turtle be and rest, Raphael headed to the big stone where he laid the hog, skinning it himself. In a way he was disappointed on Leonardo for being so weak he couldn’t stand blood or guts, but at the same time Raphael really didn’t know anything about Leonardo or his life so… He really couldn’t go judge him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness hits Leonardo hard.

The next few days had been unpleasant for Leonardo. Raphael had forced him to come with him in the jungle every day. Leonardo had protested, but it only had angered the leader, who literally had dragged Leonardo with him.

Today was the same. Raphael’s hold made sure Leonardo couldn’t escape as they were heading in the jungle, to hunt for sure, since bow and arrows were hanging on Raphael’s shoulder.

However, apparently in Raphael’s liking, they were moving too slow – and Leonardo was being clumsy again. His jeans weren’t exactly the best thing to wear in a jungle. And it seemed Raphael had figured that out too. When Leonardo fell on his face AGAIN, Raphael had enough.

Big turtle growled spinning around, coming face to face with Leonardo.

_“I don’t know what the hell you are wearing, but they obviously are the issue here! There’s no way someone would, honesty, be that clumsy!”_

Leonardo watched in horror how Raphael squatted in front of him, so easily just ripping his jeans open. Button flied somewhere in the bushes, zip breaking too, Leo’s scream filling the air as he was trying to keep his pants on while bigger turtle was pulling them down.

“S-STOP! Raphael!”

But furious turtle didn’t listen – nor even understood. He’d had enough of those damn things! With one last strong pull, Raphael tossed Leonardo’s jeans away, standing up. His eyes scanned Leonardo naked lower body. Satisfied nod soon followed the check out.

_“Much better. Now come along.”_

Taking a hold on Leonardo’s hand, Raphael wanted to make sure he wouldn’t go after those horrible things and put them back on. Leonardo, in the other hand, felt extremely embarrassed! He was walking BUTT NAKED in a jungle! If he would had been alone, it wouldn’t had been so bad, but Raphael was right.there!

Leonardo swallowed hard when he realized he would be, now, butt naked in the village too! Oh God, no! How would everyone react?! Eyeing Raphael in front of him, Leonardo let his eye wonder up and down. Well… Raphael was butt naked too with his cute little tail… Had been all this time what Leonardo had been in the village.

And villagers were naked too, except they had thin rope around their waist, a piece of animal skin hanging in front of their groins. Women were topless and kids… Heck, they ran all around happy while being completely naked. M-maybe they wouldn’t mind about Leo and his naked butt...

When the turtles came on small open area enough for them, Raphael released his hold, leaving bow and arrows on the ground next to Leo. Blue eyes followed Raphael’s moves as bigger turtle placed huge fruits in line on top of fallen tree trunk before returning back next to him.

_“You are going to learn to use the arrow and bow. Watch and learn.”_

Raphael took his position and pose while Leonardo’s eyes stayed on him focused. It pleased the leader. It was amazing to see how every muscle under Raphael’s scales moved in harmony and steadiness while he drew the bow. His stance was breath taking. He looked so tall, his back straight, arms steady, his face… Those yellow eyes so focused.

Leonardo suddenly felt empowered. He wanted to feel and look like that too!

_“Watch.”_

With that Raphael released the arrow which flied with speed through the area, piercing the fruit easily. Leonardo gasped. He was so excited and impressed!

As Raphael returned from picking up the arrow, he couldn’t help but to smirk and feel proud after seeing the admiration in Leo’s eyes. There also was a spark of eagerness.

Stopping in front of Leonardo, Raphael gave bow and arrow to him.

_“Your turn. Show me what you got. I assume you would know how to hunt, after all. … Even that you can’t stand guts.”_

Leonardo accepted the weapon, suddenly feeling nervous. No. He couldn’t be nervous. Raphael hadn’t been either. Taking deep inhale, Leonardo released it slowly as he started to take his stance, Raphael watching him by his side.

It didn’t make things any easier since Leonardo could feel those golden eyes bury in his whole being. Swallowing Leonardo drew the bow, aimed and released the arrow. But it didn’t fly all that far. It was very pathetic try – and Leonardo felt extremely embarrassed about it.

Raphael, without a word or a chance of expression, picked the arrow up, returning it back to Leonardo.

_“Again. Focus on your breathing. Don’t rush.”_

Leonardo swallowed, drawing a bow again – but the result was the same. The arrow just didn’t fly. Damn it! Shaking hands hanged next to his sides, one hand holding a bow. Raphael noticed the shakiness, assuming it was a sign other turtle was getting frustrated.

_“I show you.”_

Raphael stepped right behind Leonardo, taking hold on his arms.

_“First, inhale.”_

Raphael made sure to take loud inhale as he moved Leonardo’s arms, pushing Leo’s back more straight with his body. Leonardo really needed to use his leg muscles because it felt like Raphael was going to push him over!

When the arms were in right spot, Raphael stopped breathing. Few seconds went by and then, the arrow was released, instantly followed by deep and loud exhale.

In awe Leo’s eyes followed the arrow which flied right next to the fruit, hitting the trunk. Raphael made a sound right behind him which sounded like a happy snort, stepping next to stunned turtle.

_“That went good. You try alone now.”_

Pointing an arrow next to Leo’s feet, Leo picked it up, getting ready again.

He moved himself in the stance with deep inhale, but Raphael moved instantly closer, adjusting his back more straight, legs more firmly on the ground to balance him better and then arms. They were too high this time. Raphael also adjusted Leo’s fingers a bit, also lifting Leo’s chin up a bit.

_“Good. Now. Take a new deep inhale.”_

Raphael locked his eyes with blue eyes, loudly taking an inhale. He had to repeat it few times before Leonardo realized he needed to mimic him. When the breathing was right, Raphael stepped further out of the way, Leonardo waiting for few seconds after his inhale before releasing the arrow. It flied beautifully, but not as far as it had with Raphael’s help.

It was depressing. It looked so simple so why Leonardo couldn’t do it right?! Raphael watched how frustrated turtle tossed the bow on the ground, squatting down to hold his head. Bigger turtle understood the feeling since there had been a time, still sometimes was, when he was losing his patience.

Squatting next to Leonardo, Raphael smiled at the other turtle while holding him by the shoulder.

_“Just practice. That’s all what you need.”_

Judging by the look in Raphael’s eyes, Leonardo knew other male was giving him a words of comfort and support. Releasing a deep loud sigh Leonardo stood up, retreating the arrows. He was going to try as long as he would get it right.

**

It took days. Leonardo had trained shooting with an arrow a lot, even in the village during some nights so that he, accidentally, wouldn’t shoot anyone. Raphael watched him even now while leaning against the open doorway of his hut, full moon keeping Leonardo in its spotlight.

Leonardo had started to master the stance, but he had started to hesitate about shooting the arrow. He should learn to wait a little bit more. Patience was everything.

_“Leonardo.”_

“Huh?”

Surprised by Raphael’s presence, Leonardo bowed slightly with his head as Raphael came a bit closer, stopping at the safe distance.

_“Calm down. You hurry without a reason. Breathe.”_

Raphael took deep inhale while moving his open palms towards himself, held them still a moment with his breathing, then turning them towards the ground while pushing his hands down with loud exhale.

Watching Leonardo lower his weapon, focusing on his breathing eyes closed, pleased Raphael. In the moonlight they spend a silent moment, Leonardo fully focusing only on his breathing. Nothing else mattered. Just his breathing.

When he had calmed enough, Leonardo kept his eyes closed as he took a deep inhale while moving in the stance, holding his breath and then – Leonardo snapped his eyes open, waited few seconds to find his target – and released the arrow. With a whistle it flied past the small open area, hitting the target further away.

Leonardo’s eyes almost popped out of his head. H-he just managed to do that?! No way! He couldn’t believe it! Raphael, in the other hand, laughed as he came right next to stunned male, slapping his hand hard on Leo’s shoulder.

_“See?! You finally did it. You really needed a lot more practice than anyone else of us so far, but hey, it paid off!”_

Shocked, but happy, blue eyes turned to look golden bright eyes under the moonlight. There was wide and proud smile on Raphael’s face.

_“I’m so proud of you, but you must keep practicing. Only that way you can become better.”_

Not knowing what Raphael was saying, Leonardo only smiled and nodded. But the message went deep in his head when Raphael picked up rest of the arrows, giving one of them to Leonardo.

_“Again.”_

Leonardo knew, deep inside, that older turtle wanted to see him shoot again – and Leonardo was excited to try it. So he followed the teachings he had been given – and much for his surprise he hit the target again! After shooting rest of the arrows, Leonardo had hit the target with 3 arrows while 2 arrows had been a miss.

Leonardo wasn’t too happy, but still he was in a way. He just needed to practice more and become better.

**

When Leonardo woke in the next morning, after Raphael had dragged him to get some sleep, big turtle was sitting on his place, greeting other turtle with a smile.

_“You finally woke up. I have a gift for you.”_

Getting up, Raphael came to sit on Leo’s spot being face to face with the other male, blue eyes eyeing that long skin covered thing on Raphael’s legs.

Without a word Raphael took it, reaching it on Leonardo’s lap. It confused smaller turtle and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Was it for him or did he need to deliver it to someone?

_“Open it.”_

Raphael escorted Leonardo’s hand on the thing, giving him signs he should open it. Leonardo, with excitement in his heart, opened it – and his eyes couldn’t believe what they saw. A bow with arrows! Was it for him?! In disbelief, with hope, Leonardo allowed his eyes meet with yellow orbs.

Raphael was smiling at him.

_“It’s yours. You need your own bow and arrows after all. You can’t be training with mine since I need them myself.”_

Leonardo’s hands traveled on the bow. It was beautiful in all its simplicity. Same went to the arrows. Had… Had Raphael done them? For him? Looking at the other turtle again, Leonardo only received a nod with small smile.

So he had!

Feeling so happy and extremely thankful, Leonardo threw himself on Raphael, hugging shocked and confused turtle.

“Thank you! I love them! I go practice more right away!”

Leonardo, as quickly as he had jumped on Raphael, rushed out of the hut in the jungle to train, yellow orbs staring after him in shock and confusion. W-was that Leonardo’s clan’s way to thank someone? If it was, it was weird…

**

Leonardo came back in the village after training a long time near by. The bow, what he had received from Raphael, felt so good in his hands. There was instant connection between them and it felt good.

Tho practicing alone had also let Leo’s mind have a moment to think about his whole situation. He was trapped – and naked – in a jungle with villagers, which luckily weren’t cannibals, but he didn’t understand them... and it made him feel lonely. He, at times, needed and wanted someone to talk to. Just nodding and saying Raphael’s name wasn’t doing much good about it.

On top of it he wasn’t sure would he ever be found. Would he ever see his brothers again. Return back to his home and life… Such thoughts made his head drop down, eyes tearing up. Of course Leonardo was happy and extremely grateful for the good care what Raphael, with his people, had shown towards him so far, but it didn’t change the fact Leonardo was homesick.

For so many nights already, Leonardo had either seen nightmares about the cannibals or happy dreams about his brothers. There had been so many mornings when Leonardo had woke up with tears in his eyes. 

Walking towards the tree near by Raphael’s house, Leonardo cut one line on it. He had decided to mark each day, as a line, on the tree to keep counting the days. It brought him some comfort.

Further away Raphael watched the turtle who ran his hand over the cuts, pressing his forehead against the trunk eyes closed. Raphael knew the turtle wasn’t as happy as he probably could be, or then he was much more sad than he’d shown to the outside world – which meant he was good at hiding his emotions.

But any of that didn’t mean Raphael wouldn’t do his all, with the villagers, to make Leo’s life as good as possible here. Sure none of them had any ideas about Leo’s life in his own village, wherever it was, or understood him, but still.

_“Leonardo.”_

Snapping his head up, Leonardo’s eyes moved on Raphael who stood further away, asking him to come with a hand sign. Not knowing what was going on, Leonardo left the bow and arrows in the hut before rushing after the turtle who was waiting for him at the another end of the village. Leonardo realized he hadn’t been on this side of the jungle yet.

It felt different in a way. More peaceful and calmer.

Watching Raphael’s shell, Leonardo only now noticed there were some scars on it. It made Leo feel sad since Raphael’s shell was very beautiful. Not that Leo disliked scars, but Raphael’s shell would look better without them.

_“Walk carefully now. We come to slippery little road.”_

Raphael moved huge bushes out of the way, taking a step. Leonardo gasped loud behind him, which only made big turtle smile to himself. As Raphael kept going down on this small road, decorated by roots, right next to some ground wall, Leonardo stopped.

His eyes wandered all around as he looked at the end of the road. There was beautiful and clear pond with small waterfall and creek, with one beautiful blooming tree! The area itself felt the calmest and safest yet and the beauty here was just breath taking.

Raphael had stopped on his spot, watching with a smile how smaller male admired the beauty.

_“This is a spot where we usually come to bath. Since you look quite dirty, I thought it was time for you to wash yourself.”_

Leonardo didn’t react. He just stared that beautiful clear water and the tree as he slowly walked forward. Getting his leg stuck between a root on the ground caused unaware turtle to fall on his face on the road – which made Raphael sigh deep.

_“Still so clumsy…”_

Leonardo got up on his feet, looking as embarrassed as he possibly could. Raphael really didn’t want to embarrass other turtle more, but he also couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

_“Good thing you weren’t clean yet.”_

The duo made the trip safely to the end of the steep path. Leonardo waited and watched how Raphael went into the water slowly, finally diving in the deepest spot. When the turtle came back up, he was smiling while wiping drops away from his face and head.

_“Come. It’s safe.”_

Leonardo, however, hesitated as he stood on the rocks which surrounded the bond, leaning with his hand against the tree.

_“Come, Leonardo.”_

Raphael moved closer while giving Leonardo his hand. Was other turtle afraid of water? Perhaps he didn’t know how to swim? If that was the case, Raphael had yet another task to teach to the turtle.

_“Come.”_

Moving closer, Raphael kept his hand reached towards Leonardo. Leonardo wasn’t against bathing, since he was dirty, but he didn’t know if there was something in the water. Maybe something which could bite him, perhaps something poisonous? But… If that was the case, why Raphael would be in there without any worries?

One more assuring smile with a small movement of his hand, Raphael finally managed to get Leo to move. Other turtle stepped carefully on one rock, then on another when he, once again, slipped.

Raphael managed to get a hold on Leo’s hand while jumping closer, pulling falling turtle against himself. Leo’s face hit Raphael’s rough chest scutes, but strong arm around him kept him there.

_“Clumsy.”_

There was some humor and warmth in Raphael’s voice. With embarrassed blush Leonardo dared to move his head so that he could see those unnatural yellow orbs. They looked at him with kindness.

_“I really need to start to teach you more about staying on your feet. You are more on your face on the ground than what you are on your feet. Even the kids are better at staying on their feet than you.”_

Leonardo pulled away from Raphael’s hold, rubbing the backside of his head.

“Sorry.”

Leonardo didn’t know why he apologized, but it felt like a right thing to do. After all, Raphael most surely had lectured him a bit.

Water played a bit gently when Raphael moved closer, taking holds on Leo’s hands under the water.

_“Come.”_

Leonardo nodded, starting to follow Raphael’s lead. When he was going to lose his balance, Leo tightened his hold on Raphael’s hands.

_“Don’t worry, I got you.”_

And slowly they made their way in the middle of the pond, Raphael releasing his hold.

_“I assume you can swim. Come.”_

Raphael didn’t wait when he, with a wide smile, dived again. Leonardo didn’t hesitate as he followed other turtle’s lead. The water was so clear, even if they were swimming in it, and the bottom was so beautiful – even that it was only sand and rocks.

Coming up to the surface to catch a breath, Leonardo noticed Raphael looking at him while wiping the drops off on his head.

_“You are still dirty.”_

Walking right in front of the smaller male, who now stood straight, Raphael raised his hand on Leo’s cheek and temple, gently but firmly starting to rub thick dirt off with his thumb.

Leonardo watched in silence how golden eyes softly stayed on the part of his face what Raphael’s thumb was cleaning. It made Leonardo feel… He couldn’t quite express it, but…

Perhaps this was the same feeling what Mikey and Donnie, as tots, had felt whenever Leonardo, as a tot too, had washed and dried them… Because Leonardo had washed their little faces exactly the same way how Raphael was now washing his.

Homesickness and sadness hit the turtle hard and, without thinking, Leonardo slightly dropped his head, resting his hand on Raphael’s while sobs escaped him.

Sudden reaction from Leonardo confused Raphael at first, but he soon assumed to know what was going on. After all Leonardo had looked exactly the same at the tree before. Feeling compassion towards the other turtle, Raphael lifted his other hand on Leo’s other cheek. This hand was instantly sealed on Leo’s cheek too.

For a short moment Raphael watched silently how other turtle, so helplessly, kept sobbing while holding his hands.

_“Leonardo.”_

His name was spoken with such softness and, while Leonardo knew Raphael tried to comfort him, it only made him cry harder and louder now. Stepping closer, Leonardo pressed his forehead against Raphael’s chest, tears dropping on rough scutes.

Stroking his thumbs against Leonardo’s moist cheeks, Raphael took soft inhale.

_“I know you are homesick. I know you are probably confused, scared and lonely, but know this -”_

Carefully, but firmly, Raphael forced Leonardo’s head up, meeting with teary blue eyes. Raphael had never seen such sad eyes.

_“- You are not alone. I’m here with and for you. I will do my all to keep you safe and fed. I make sure to make you as happy as possible. You have nothing to fear. So please, don’t cry. You have me and the villagers. I know this isn’t your true home, but I want to make you feel as homelike as possible.”_

Despite not understanding a thing what bigger turtle was saying, the tone alone was assuring and heart warming. Removing his hands, Leonardo allowed Raphael’s hands slide free from his cheeks. With a step forward Leonardo pressed himself against bigger body, wrapping his arms around Raphael.

He didn’t know how Raphael would react on hugs, since Leonardo – so far – hadn’t seen anyone hugging in the village. Maybe it was insulting gesture, but Leonardo needed a hug. Right now. So bad. It surprised him when, after little hesitation, Raphael’s arms made their way around him under the water, pulling him closer.

Raphael’s beak pressed carefully against Leo’s head, hot breathing traveling in waves on his scales. In this moment Leonardo was so happy, so thankful, that Raphael was there. That he had managed to find such a wonderful friend here in the jungle. Without him… Leonardo didn’t want to think about that.

Loud rumble at the distant indicated that the thunderstorm was coming. Not really wanting to let go of Raphael just yet, Leonardo followed big turtle very closely as they got out of the pond. Despite the long hug and silence, Leonardo still looked more or less sad. But he wasn’t crying anymore which was a good thing in Raphael’s eyes.

_“Come.”_

Taking a hold on Leo’s hand, Raphael made sure to hold it whole way back to the village. He wanted Leonardo to get his message: He was not alone and Raphael was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 8 chapters written BUT they just feel wrong. Like the things are going too fast, too wrong etc. so I need to do A LOT of fixing / editing to make the fic work. I have edit chapter 7 who knows how many times already and still it needs editing etc. At times I have been so close of just deleting few chapters and rewrite them fully, but at the same time I like what I have write. I just need to make it work more better.
> 
> SO! I might won't update new chapters until I am satisfied with the editing / fixing. I apologize this!


	4. Chapter 4

Loud thunder rumbled right above them, lightning flashing aggressively while rain was making the ground flood.

Leonardo laid on his spot, staring the ceiling. He knew Raphael wasn’t sleeping. After all, big turtle was looking at him time after time. Leonardo didn’t want other turtle to worry about him so when he next time felt Raphael’s eyes on him, Leonardo turned his head, letting their eyes meet in the dim hut.

There instantly was worry on Raphael’s face so Leonardo gave him his best, and most assuring, smile. This made big turtle move. He got onto his feet, coming to lay right next to Leonardo.

What was going on now?

Looking in blue eyes, Raphael sighed while leaning on his arm while laying on his side. He wanted to give more words of comfort, but what was the point? Leonardo wouldn’t understand. So instead Raphael placed his fingertip on Leo’s chest, lowly starting to draw a circle.

Leonardo was confused, unsure. What was the point of this? Should he slap Raphael’s hand off? But after a short moment Leonardo realized what this was all about. Raphael tried to make him fall asleep. After all his eyelids were now feeling more heavier, right after Raphael started to do his thing. His whole body was feeling more relaxed…

_“Gamaya and his wife used to put me to sleep like this when I was a child. One of them always drew a circle on my chest scutes which made me fall asleep. Or then they rubbed my shell. Tho I liked this way more.”_

Leonardo blinked slowly before yawn escaped him. The sight made Raphael smile. Encouraged by Leonardo’s second yawn, Raphael kept going and soon enough, Leonardo was asleep.

Laying still on his spot Raphael watched Leonardo’s calm face as he slept. Moving without a sound Raphael pulled away, covering sleeping turtle with the skin before going to sleep on his own spot. He hoped this was one of the ways to show, and make Leo realize, he had nothing to be sad about.

**

The next few days Raphael had decided to spend with Leonardo. They would be out in the jungle as much as possible because 1. Leonardo needed to practice his moving in the jungle, improve his balance and 2. Being active would prevent Leo’s mind think about the homesickness.

Raphael ran through the bushes laughing, taking a look over his shoulder. Leonardo was still following him even that the distance between them had grew.

_“Keep going, Leo! You are doing great!”_

Smile spread on chasing turtle’s face when he saw his friend smiling at him with so wide and happy smile. Jumping over a fallen trunk, Leonardo leaped towards Raphael, managing to catch him. Together they fell hard on the ground, Raphael’s laugh filling the air.

Sitting up face to face, Raphael gently hit Leo on the shoulder with his fist.

_“Damn, that was good thinking! I’m so proud!”_

Leonardo smiled. He felt happy and proud – and apparently Raphael felt so too based on his bright expression.

_“Come, we have long way to go. We need to get back to the village before dark.”_

Giving another slap on Leo’s shoulder, Raphael stood up and ran a short distance only to stop to see was Leonardo following him. He was still on the ground on his knees, so Raphael asked him to follow him with a hand sign.

Leonardo groaned as he got up. What?! There was more?! Was Raphael kidding?!

Starting to run after the other turtle, Leonardo didn’t look all that pleased – even that he was enjoying this activity in a way. He had thought this running would be over when, and if, he would catch Raphael. But apparently other turtle was enjoying this too much to stop.

Turtles ran and ran until Leonardo halted. Looking to his left, between the trees on middle area of the hill, he saw the most beautiful sunset ever, group of birds flying by.

Gasping for air, Leonardo couldn’t stop his soul filling with admiration and love. This was nothing like in New York. This was… So beautiful.  
Hearing steps coming closer Leonardo knew it was Raphael, so he didn’t bother to look at the turtle. He simply wanted to keep looking at the sunset.

An arm landed on Leo’s small shoulders, Raphael stepping right next to smaller male.

_“Beautiful, isn’t it? A true beauty of our beloved nature. It’s kind of sad to think there will come a day when you no longer see it. That’s why it’s important to stop and admire the beauty around you.”_

Leonardo and Raphael stood there side by side, Raphael never releasing his hold. He had started to learn it was okay to touch Leonardo, to hug or hold him like this.

They would had spend more time there, but they needed to get on moving. Raphael was able to move well in dark jungle, but he wouldn’t go say – or even think – the same about Leonardo. His balance practice was still on.

_“Come.”_

It was all what Raphael needed to say and Leonardo followed. Smaller turtle had, at least by now, learned what that word meant in Raphael’s language.

They both ran back as long way as possible, slowing down on walking more closer to the village.

**

It had been almost a month now since the accident and Leonardo still found himself homesick at times. But the fact Raphael was training him in a jungle daily had helped him greatly. He, slowly, also had started to think that maybe… he should give up on hope of ever returning home…

No, not yet. He wouldn’t give up on hope yet.

Blue eyes moved from an arrow, what he was making after Raphael’s teachings, on Raphael who was playing with the kids. They all laughed while big turtle was chasing them, growling playfully. Leonardo huffed with a smile.

But… If he would ever go home… It would mean he had to leave all of them behind. Wouldn’t that be ungrateful thing to do? Moving his eyes back on the arrow, Leonardo started to work on it again… But his mind didn’t let him be. He couldn’t stop thinking about returning home, hurting Raphael and his tribe. Or staying here and never seeing his own family. No, no, no! Not now! He wasn’t in the mood for angst.

Instead Leonardo stood up, locking his eyes on Raphael who was on his shell on the ground, screaming and laughing while a group of different sized and aged kids were on him screaming and laughing.

Leonardo laughed a bit to himself. This was absolutely adorable and heart warming. There was no way that something like this would happen in New York, in Leo’s “tribe” so to say. There was only greedy people after money. They wouldn’t, or didn’t, care about the health of the kids, or their happiness. They wouldn’t be rolling on muddy ground and play with the kids. Never.

Seeing blue eyes staring him between the kids, Raphael stopped laughing but the smile lingered on his face. Blue eyes widened when Raphael’s finger rose to point at him.

_“There’s another one! Get him!”_

And the kids just… God, they were quick! In a flash Leonardo was on the ground, kids crawling and laying on him, some even tickling him.

Leonardo’s laugh filled the village and it was the first time when any of them heard Leonardo laugh. His voice was loud and clear, making Raphael’s soul and heart feel… Brighter and stronger in a way. This was what he wanted! This was what he truly wanted!

He wanted to see and hear Leo happy! It gave him a sign, hope, that he was doing things right and that other turtle was feeling happy, homelike and comfortable in the tribe.

Walking next to the pile of kids, Raphael rested his hands on his hips, turning his head a bit as he found blue eyes under the pile. Raphael didn’t need to say anything, just his gaze was enough to make Leonardo look away chuckling.

_“Okay, kids, enough. He has suffered enough.”_

Raphael bend down, picking kids up two at time, removing them before helping Leonardo up on his feet. Their eyes met and both of them couldn’t help but to laugh a bit. This was something what they had needed.

After calming down, Leonardo walked past bigger turtle, stopping to look at him over his shoulder.

_“Raphael, come.”_

Yellow eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected Leo to learn to spell ANY words from their language, but hearing Leo call him with ‘come’… It filled big turtle with pride! He had managed to teach one word! It wasn’t big word, but it was definitely a start!

Rushing with lazy running steps by the side of Leonardo, Raphael showed a hand sign towards the jungle.

_“Lead the way.”_

**

Friends ran through the jungle laughing and chasing each other in turns, stopping to admire the views, Leonardo – as well as he could – signaling Raphael to tell him which berries, fruits and plants were safe to touch, smell and eat. And Raphael gladly taught him quickly - knowing fully well he needed to teach Leo better later.

Sitting side by side on a huge branch on a tree, boys watched how sun was starting to go down, clouds turning pink with the sky. It was, once again, breath taking and beautiful.

_“Leonardo?”_

“Hm?”

Raphael turned to look at blue eyes, small smile on his face. Then slowly he pointed himself and then Leonardo.

_“Friends.”_

There was slight confusion on Leonardo’s face so Raphael decided to try another way.

_“Raphael, Gamaya – friends. Raphael, Leonardo – friends.”_

_“… Friends?”_

The expression on bigger turtle’s face brightened so much! It was almost a match for the sun.

_“Friends. Yes.”_

So… If Leonardo was understanding it right, Raphael was saying they were friends. After all, Gamaya and Raphael were good friends what Leonardo had been able to figure out by himself.

“Leonardo, Raphael – friends.”

Raphael blinked. Leonardo was using his own language, but… since he had mimic Raphael while saying their names… Maybe he was saying friends with his own language? If that was the case… Raphael nodded with a smile.

Turtles turned to face the sunset, Raphael sighing deep.

_“I’m so happy you are here. It’s not like I haven’t enjoy my life with the tribe, but… It kind of feels more better and homey to have someone like me in the village. Because, despite I was always treated well with love and care, I always felt like an outsider. Only because I was different. As a child I always had to play carefully with other kids because I was stronger than them.”_

Turning to look Leonardo, Raphael smirked softly.

_“I wonder what kind of life you have had. What kind of childhood.”_

Turning his face towards the sunset, Raphael looked slightly sad.

_“It’s sad you can’t tell me. It’s unfair I don’t understand you.”_

The tone in Raphael’s voice had changed to more quiet so Leonardo knew something wasn’t right. Reaching his hand towards his friend, Leonardo placed his warm palm against Raphael’s thigh, tapping it few times carefully. It made Raphael smile at him.

Boys sat on a tree as long until sun had set, stars and moon appearing on the sky. It was beautiful sight. To Leonardo much more beautiful than the sunset. Night sky always had calmed him, spoke to his very soul.

They had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but they really loved the peace and quietness.

However, Leonardo’s sudden jump and scream startled them both. Looking over his shoulder Leonardo couldn’t see what it was, but there was something wrong with his shell. He was sure of it! Raphael, on the other hand, saw clearly what was wrong.

There was an arrow sticking on Leonardo’s shell. Growling Raphael looked down to see where the arrow had came from when another arrow was coming towards him. Growling louder Raphael saw the shooter. It was one of the enemy!

Now furious, Raphael dodged the arrow, jumping down from the tree, having his huge knife in his hand. Leonardo, in panic, watched from the branch as Raphael vanished into the bushes, soon sounds of him yelling echoed in the night. The duo came out of the bushes, other man bleeding from the shoulder already as Raphael went on him with fury.

Leonardo didn’t want to go down, but he also couldn’t sit here. Raphael may need help! So slowly coming down, Leonardo finally landed on the ground, looking around. The sounds of fight was near so he headed in that direction as quickly and carefully as he could. Tho Leonardo worried: He didn’t had any weapons, but he still had his fists – which he could use against the attacker if needed. And there was lots of big branches which he could take and use too.

When Leonardo finally reached the fighters, he watched how the enemy – more or less middle aged man – fell on the ground on his back. He tried to kick and keep furious turtle away, but Raphael had more strength and mass. It was so easy for Raphael to sit on top of the man, starting to stab him repeatedly.

This whole time, what Raphael used on stabbing the man all around his head and upper body, he was yelling in anger. This was completely new side to Leonardo. He knew Raphael had a temper. He had seen flashes of it, but… This wasn’t temper. Not even near it.

This was pure rage. Pure anger. Pure fury. Pure hate… Pure instinct to… protect.

Leonardo didn’t realize he actually had walked right next to Raphael and already lifeless body, until some blood splashed on his face. Snapping out of his shock, blue eyes turned to look Raphael who was panting heavily now, his glowing eyes on the man’s ruined face. No way anyone could recognize him.

“R-Raphael?”

It sent chills down to Leo’s spine when those golden eyes turned on him. Such rage, almost madness… But it started to fade quickly, surprise widening them.

Jumping up, blood covered turtle rushed to his friend, taking a hold on Leo’s cheeks with his bloody hands.

_“You have blood on your face! Are you hurt?”_

Raphael was obviously studying him while wiping the blood off on Leo’s face – or so he tried, but it actually only spread from his own hands.

“Raphael.”

Getting yellow eyes to look at him, Leonardo smiled with few nods. He was fine. Big turtle closed his eyes, releasing loud exhale between his lips. Thank you, Ancestors!  
Leonardo’s eyes moved on the body as Raphael’s eyes followed him. Thinking quickly Raphael pointed at Leonardo and then at the direction of the village.

_“You go home. I will come later. I need to take the body away. He’s too close to the village if his tribe will come to look for him. I can’t take that risk and leave him here.”_

Leonardo looked slightly worried, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to leave Raphael alone and he didn’t want to go alone. There was a chance he could get lost. After all, Raphael hadn’t taught Leonardo much about moving in the jungle during nights.

Rubbing his beak, Raphael let out small growl. Fine. Leo could come along. Picking the body up on his shoulders, Raphael turned to look Leonardo.

_“Come.”_

And Leonardo followed. They walked silently a long way, bitter scent starting to fill the air. It smelled like cat’s pee.

_“We are now at the area of leopards. I will leave the body here somewhere. They will find and eat it.”_

Leonardo felt like he should stop so he did, watching Raphael going deeper in the darkness. Some rustling was heard soon after and then Raphael appeared. It was something about Raphael which sent chills up on Leonardo’s body.

How he was now walking, how his eyes were glowing, how he was carrying himself, the blood all over him. However, Leonardo was not afraid of him. Raphael’s enemies surely would had been.

_“Come. Let’s go home. We need a bath.”_

**

At the village, Raphael was sitting in front of the fire outside the village, rolling enemy’s arrow in his hands – which he had pulled out from Leo’s shell before bathing in the pond near by.

Watching the flames while rolling the arrow in his hands was somehow calming, but his mind was still sharp and full of worries.

None of the enemies hadn’t come this close to the village in years… What were they up to? Planning surprise attack? Had that man been a messenger of some sort? Investigator? Perhaps he was hunting? Had he got lost?

Raphael growled, snapping the arrow in half. None of that didn’t matter! All what matters is that the enemy had come too close to his village and he needed to protect it!

Tossing the arrow halves in the fire, small sparkles flied up in the air, Gamaya’s face appearing behind the flames.

_“It’s been a very long time when I have seen you like this.”_

Raphael said nothing, didn’t even look at the man when he sat across the turtle on another side of the small fire. Patiently he waited. It was obvious their leader was still agitated.

_“Shouldn’t you be sleeping with your wife?”_

Gamaya laughed silently, poking the fire with his walking stick which he recently had received.

_“I have sleep enough with her. She will be alright for a short moment.”_

Old brown eyes lifted up on Raphael’s face. There was worry.

_“You still worry about the earlier event?”_

_“How could I not? This village and our safety in my main priority. I am the leader. I must know about the enemy if they are near by.”_

Gamaya was silent as he held his hands on the stick, staring the fire.

_“Then you might get furious about the thing what I must confess.”_

Raphael’s eyes were wider now, but he said nothing. Only tensed.

_"For a some time now, I secretly have send few of our villagers to investigate the area around our village. They found out several small groups of the enemy camping near by. I don’t know are they going to ambush us or are they just young men who have left the tribe to make their own life in the jungle.”_

Raphael growled loud as he jumped up.

_“You old fool! You have been doing that behind my back, got such important information and NEVER bothered to tell me about it!?”_

Gamaya lazily lifted his head, his eyes searching yellow orbs. There was anger again in those eyes.

_“I kept it to myself because I know you. Your first reaction is rage and rush – just like now. You are thinking of going to kill them by yourself currently. Are you not?”_

Raphael was shaking, his hot breathing burning his nostrils. Hell yeah he wanted to go kill those bastards! They were on his land!

_“Exactly where are they?”_

Gamaya eyed young male, turning his eyes back on the fire.

_“There and there.”_

_“You are not helping!”_ Raphael roared as he stepped closer.

_“Is your rage helping?”_

Raphael gasped, old eyes now looking at him so intensively. Dropping his head down, Raphael growled again, his hands shaking by his sides.

_“I know you are scared of a chance for them to ambush us. I know you have strong need to keep us all safe, but what good it would do if you, alone, would go to fight them and get yourself killed? We need you alive. Besides a good leader never rushes in a fight.”_

_“Yeah, I know, but...”_

_“No buts, Raphael. We shall wait and see their move first. Defense is the best thing in battle.”_

Raphael, still wanting to protest, watched silently how old man stood and walked away. Only the sound of burning wood distracted Raphael’s trail of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working / fixing / editing chapters which I have wrote long time ago, but am not pleased with them, so updating might be slower still. Thank you for your patience and understanding! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael goes missing and it's up to Leonardo, with little help, to find the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise an update for the next week since I'm still editing / re-writing / fixing etc. my upcoming chapters. On top of it, I have been feeling very tired and exhausted. Now, after full moon, I am feeling better! So I hope I could work more on this fic in next week, but no promises!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, comments and support! It means a lot to me :3

Where was Raphael? Leonardo had been searching another turtle whole morning already. Looking at the villagers around him, they seemed to be restless too. Was it because Raphael was missing?

“Gamaya.”

Old man stopped when young turtle called his name, turning to look at those blue eyes. Leonardo stopped and bowed before asking;

“Raphael?”

Gamaya sighed as he sat down on the rock, starting to draw on the sand with his cane.

_“This is our village. This is us.”_

He said while tapping the first image of the hut. Then he pointed four other huts around the first hut.

_“This is the enemy. I’m sure Raphael is there somewhere. That foolish young boy…”_

Leonardo wasn’t sure what Gamaya was saying, but it couldn’t had been good. And those four other huts what Gamaya had pointed… Leonardo didn’t know them. Could it be they… weren’t supposed to be there? Was it the enemy? Those cannibals? And when Raphael’s name was mentioned, Leonardo felt his heart freeze. Was Raphael there?! All alone?! Why?!

Seeing the shock on Leo’s eyes and face, old man stood up, tapping Leonardo few times on the shoulder.

_“I’m sure Raphael is fine. He is stubborn, but also very skilled and strong.”_

Leonardo heard only his friend’s name, but everything else was drowned in his heart beat which was hammering so hard inside of his head. What if those were the cannibals? What was Raphael thinking?! What if he was being captured!? What if ---?!

_“Leonardo.”_

Hearing his name stopped those horrible thoughts, Leonardo slowly turning to look at the old man. There was comforting look in those brown eyes, but they really didn’t comfort Leonardo. If Raphael died… How he was supposed to survive here? No one else really hadn’t wanted to have anything to do with him – except Gamaya, his wife and children.

Getting up on his feet, Leonardo rushed in Raphael’s hut, getting his bow and arrows. Sure, he wasn’t even near as skilled as he probably should be, but he couldn’t sit and wait. He needed to go find Raphael.

Gamaya watched how Leonardo came out of Raphael’s hut, running in the jungle. Ordering few men after the turtle, old man hoped their safe return.

**

Leonardo was grateful about the few men which Gamaya had sent after him. He felt more safe now, but it was hard to say which way to go and find Raphael. Luckily one of them seemed to know. Leonardo watched how this young man was looking the ground, clearly searching for something.

Was he tracking Raphael? If he was, it should be easy with two big toes only. Not many humans or animals had only two toes. Leonardo silently followed his companions deeper in the jungle. Eventually they came to one area where was small hut with a fireplace. However, the hut was partly destroyed, 2 bodies laying on the ground.

They were obviously dead and they all knew it was Raphael’s doing. Not wasting more time there, the group went on. They circled the area around their own village, eventually finding 2 destroyed places more with few dead bodies.

There was still one place left. These men, who were with Leonardo, obviously knew the locations. Sun was setting already which made Leonardo realize they had been searching Raphael over half a day. Worry started to grow inside Leo’s mind. Would they find Raphael after all? Or even alive?

Suddenly small group stopped on top of small hill, covered with big and thick bushes and trees. Looking down between the leaves they saw small camping area so to say. There was 2 huts and a fireplace with big fire.

There also was more than just one or two man. And there was Raphael too! He was tied on a tree, hanging from his wrists. He was covered in bruises and some bleeding wounds.

Leonardo snarled and he was already getting up when a hand stopped him, forcing him back down. Giving angry and asking look to his companion, this middle aged man simply lifted his hand. It was definitely a sign to wait.

However, Leonardo didn’t want to wait. Raphael was still alive, yes, but how long they would keep him alive? Turning to look at the other turtle again, Leonardo’s anger only grew inside him when he saw one man beating Raphael with his fist when other hit him with a thick branch.

**These bastards!**

A tap on Leo’s shoulder made Leonardo look the man next to him, snarling. Not being intimidated by Leo’s snarl, the man started to signal him something. It took a while before Leonardo, what he thought, understood what was going on.

These men, who were with him, would distract the enemy while Leo would go get Raphael. Leonardo swallowed, eyeing the men with him. They were waiting his reaction.

Painful scream from Raphael made them all turn to look at their leader. He was panting, sweating, bleeding and there was nasty burn mark on his side while one man stood near him with a torch.

This new feeling in Leonardo made him feel afraid of himself. He had never feel this angry in his life. No, this wasn’t anger. It started to be more closer to rage. Blue eyes shined like a fine steel as they locked with the brown eyes beside him in turns. Finally there was a nod.

The group split up without a sound, their minds focused on their mission. Leonardo had no idea how his companions would distract the enemy, but perhaps they would signal him or come to get him?

Leonardo silently moved as close as he dared, sticking in the shadows and behind bushes. His green body gave very good protection in this environment, making him blend in it, too.

Leonardo stopped when he was near the tree which held Raphael. With quick count there seemed to be at least 10 men while there was only Leonardo and three of his companions. This would be tight rescue, but not impossible.

There was a sound of steps, young and muscular man approaching Raphael with a knife. No…! Taking his bow and arrow silently Leonardo waited, being completely still. This was like hunting. Make no sound, be patient and wait for a right moment.

This man stopped in front of Raphael, saying something. Raphael made silent laugh before looking up with a grin. He said something before spitting blood on this man’s chest.

It infuriated the enemy. In a flash the hand rose with the knife, encouraging howls and screams filling the air. Leonardo jumped up instantly when the hand rose, aimed and released the arrow. It hit the man right in the left chest.

Hiding back in the bushes Leonardo observed the situation which now changed. Arrows were coming from other directions too, hitting their targets. It was his friends! Since arrows were coming from different directions every time, it caused confusion in enemy’s group. Apparently they thought they were surrounded.

One of them took the lead, clearly ordering survived men after the attackers in the jungle. When they were all gone, Leonardo dared to move. He sneaked right behind the tree, checking the situation. There was a rope around Raphael’s wrists and it went up around the branch too.

Hearing sounds behind him made Raphael snarl, hitting backward with his head all of the sudden. Thank God Leonardo was still a bit too far for Raphael to hit him.

“Raphael.”

His breathing got stuck in his throat, his eyes staring forward. Turning his head to the left, Raphael saw familiar blue eyes looking at him over his shoulder.

_“Leo…nardo!”_ Raphael smiled with a hiss.

Other turtle gave a small smile back before cutting the rope. Raphael stomped on the ground, staying on his knees panting. Hurrying next to his friend, Leonardo helped Raphael to sit up. Sound of steps made them both look up.

Raphael let out loud, but short sigh as Leonardo stood up, eyeing the man who was coming slowly towards them with a knife. Taking fast look at the man who he had shot earlier, Leonardo spotted huge knife still near the body.

Moving closer, Leonardo kicked the knife in the air, catching it. Raphael watched with his left eye, since his right eye had swollen shut after the beating, how Leonardo held the knife as he stepped closer, keeping himself between Raphael and the enemy.

Tossing bow and arrows off from his shoulder near Raphael, Leonardo started to approach the enemy. Leonardo had observed, for days, how people in the village were training about fighting. Sure, Leonardo had not taken any part in the training, but he learned well just by watching too.

First swing soon came from the enemy with a loud yell. Leonardo blocked the attack with his own blade, delivering hard punch in the man’s guts.

Raphael watched in awe how Leonardo was… totally different from yesterday. This was something what Raphael hadn’t seen about Leonardo before. Even the glow in his eyes was different.

Punches and cuts were exchanged but it was obvious Leonardo was dominating this fight. After all his opponent was a bit younger and perhaps even not so experienced about fighting.

Noticing movement in the shadows at the edge of the small open area, Raphael saw one of the enemy standing there, aiming an arrow at Leonardo. Not being able to scream and warn his friend, Raphael reached for the bow and arrows. Leaning against the tree trunk, Raphael steadied his shaking body, reading the bow.

Despite the fact he was able to use only one eye, and his hands were trembling, Raphael managed to shoot the arrow. It hit the enemy right in the throat. Horrible wheezing sound rumbled deep in the man’s throat as blood was filling his his mouth, throat and lungs.

Leonardo and the young man watched how the body fell on the ground behind them. After the shock, this young man screamed while coming at Leonardo with everything he got. All what Leonardo could do was dodge. Soon the man gasped and stopped. He stood still eyes wide, finally falling forward on the ground. Blue eyes watched how the body fell, arrow sticking out on the back.

On top of small hill across them stood one of the Raphael’s villagers, asking them to run with a hand signal. Leonardo nodded as he put the knife away, rushing to Raphael. Helping turtle on his feet, Leonardo wrapped Raphael’s arm on his shoulders, taking a hold on Raphael’s shell.

Only now Leonardo could take a better look of Raphael’s face. God, he looked horrible… Right side of his face was swollen and bruised, he had bruises and cuts all around his body. And that one burn mark on his side.

As the turtles got in the jungle, they heard screaming behind them. Apparently not all of the villagers had been killed so now they were after them. Great!

“Raphael.”

Other turtle was panting painfully and heavily, but Leonardo had to hurry their steps. And Raphael did his best to follow Leo’s lead. However the voices were coming closer.

_“Leonardo…”_

Taking a quick look of his friend, Leonardo noticed Raphael pointing to the left. There was nothing! But Raphael kept pointing there so Leonardo turned, escorting Raphael there. There was nothing more than a rocky wall with vines and ivy! They were trapped!

Moving vines and ivy out of the way, Raphael turned to look his friend. There was a hidden cave! Hurrying inside, Leonardo helped Raphael to sit against the wall, taking bow, arrows and knife in his hands.

Staying perfectly still both listened how the sounds came closer, but then they stopped. It was dead silent for a long moment before rest of the enemies decided to go back – but they didn’t got far when horrified screams filled the air – and the smell of blood reached turtles’ nostrils.

Leonardo was sure it was their villagers, but he didn’t want to take any risks so they waited. And waited. Finally it felt safe enough to leave the cave and head back to the village. It was pure luck that Raphael was still conscious and was able to guide Leo back home.

When the turtle duo finally arrived to the village, their friends were there waiting for them. Sure they were dirty and bloody from enemy's blood more or less, but unharmed. Relief filled Leonardo’s heart. It was so good to see them safe and sound!

Helping Raphael sit on a fallen trunk which was right across the warm fire, Leonardo went to get water from Raphael’s hut. His face and wounds needed to be washed and cleaned. The quicker the better too!

In the mean time Raphael leaned on his thighs with his elbows. Walking stick hitting the sand with slightly dragging sound of steps alarmed big turtle about Gamaya’s approaching. Raphael knew he would be lectured, but he bravely lifted his head, his eyes meeting with old man’s eyes.

Instant pain stung Raphael’s heart – which was soon followed with physical pain. Gamaya hit Raphael once hard on the head with his walking stick, finally leaning on it with both of his hands.

_“Idiot. I didn’t teach you to be like this.”_

That was the most ‘nicest’ way for Gamaya to express himself. But he knew he didn’t need to use more words. His eyes told it all. And Raphael saw it all.

Not bearing to look older man any longer, Raphael lowered his head and shoulders. His eyes were tearing up with burning sensation, his nose starting to run, lips trembling. He knew Gamaya was most disappointed in him. Angry at him. Perhaps even disgusted… Gamaya had always meant the most to Raphael, and he always had asked Gamaya’s advice and guidance, his teachings. He always had listened and obeyed… until now.

Feeling old angry eyes still on him, Raphael felt like sinking deep in the sand. Gamaya was not going to forgive him this. He had been stupid, Raphael admitted that, but at the same time he wanted to eliminate the enemy, make sure they were safe. He knew Gamaya knew this, but still…

Old man watched how his follower started to sniff louder and more often, his shoulders slightly trembling. With a slow and silent sigh Gamaya turned around, walking away. There was no point to lecture or punish this young turtle more. It wouldn’t undo anything anyway.

Standing at the doorway, Leonardo held small bucket in his hands while watching how, first, Gamaya left Raphael and then rest of the villagers. Wasn’t anyone going to comfort him? That wasn’t right! After all Raphael himself had gone through some trauma as well! It was something not to look over at.

Walking to Raphael, Leonardo hesitated a moment before sitting next to him. However, other turtle just gave him his shell. Since Leonardo couldn’t force himself on Raphael and wash his wounds, Leonardo placed the bucket down near Raphael’s feet. Nothing. Except Raphael’s crying. Leonardo hadn’t seen Raphael even tear up before and now, here, he was crying openly.

Knowing no any word from him would help, Leonardo simply rested his hand on Raphael’s shoulder. However, the turtle moved away. He didn’t want to be touched. It hurt Leo, but he kept going. He wanted to comfort Raphael, show it was okay! That he was there, not blaming him.

Reaching a bit further, Leonardo managed to reach Raphael’s shell, resting his hand on it. This time Raphael didn’t move. Slowly Leonardo started to do circle on Raphael’s shell with his palm and there, after a while, seemed to be more relaxation on Raphael’s shoulders.

There was no words as the turtles sat side by side through the night, one comforting the other.

**

It took few days to take care of Raphael’s wounds, but they were showing signs of healing already. Quite good too, actually. What an relief! Gamaya had helped Leonardo by showing him how he could use some plants and fruits on stubborn turtle’s wounds. For that Leonardo was grateful.

However the burn mark, as well as it had started to heal, most definitely would leave a scar – a big one. Not that Raphael didn’t had scars already, but this would be the biggest and most visible one.

_“Hey, Leonardo.”_

Leonardo stopped wetting a piece of animal skin while being on his knees in front of Raphael with small water bucket between them. Looking up, Leonardo waited as he studied those yellow eyes. They looked kind of sad in a way, a bit unsure too. What was going on? Was that look there because Raphael had not been taken cared of like this before?

_“I… I am sorry. I did a stupid thing and then you came to save me. You put your own life in danger because of my stupidity. That’s why I… don’t think I deserve all this care what you have given me.”_

Leonardo watched how Raphael was rubbing his knee before deciding to go back on wetting the skin.

“I don’t understand what you just said, but your wounds are healing well.”

Raphael watched with slightly widened eyes as he listened Leo’s voice. Leo normally didn’t, or hadn’t, talked to him that much nor at all.

Leonardo’s gentle but firm hold guided Raphael’s leg on his thigh. Leonardo’s thigh felt so soft and warm under Raphael’s heel. Watching how wet skin was placed on a healing wound, gently rubbing and tapping it, made Raphael’s heart heat up and beat faster.

Also those blue eyes. How they were slightly closed, holding so soft and caring look in them as that turtle kept speaking with his captivating voice. So tender.

“I remember when my siblings used to get hurt with little scratches and such. I always took care of them, put bandages on their scratches after cleaning them.”

Leonardo chuckled softly to his memories of pouting Mikey who didn’t want his injuries to be cleaned.

“My little brother, Mikey, always said it sting when I washed the scratch. Therefor he never didn’t want me to wash it. He would sat there, his knee covered with his hands. Not even Don’s scary facts of infection scared him. Mikey was more afraid of the pain. And I don’t blame him.”

Wetting the piece of skin Leonardo was silent until he returned to care the wound once more.

“While you don’t have all the same hygiene items what I have in my world, I’m so glad you have fresh and clean spring water from the mountain – with the herbs and plants. Washing your wounds many times during the day is good and important. I don’t want them to get infected.”

Taking now a closer look of the wound, it was nice and clean so Leonardo was happy. Tapping Raphael on healthy spot on his leg, Leonardo smiled up at him.

“There. All good. That was the last wound to wash.”

Raphael’s mouth was hanging slightly open as he watched Leonardo get up on his feet, bending down to pick up the bucket. Without a words Leonardo exit the hut, throwing bad and used water away. When he came back, Raphael was gone.

Huffing Leonardo placed the bucket near the water corner. Damn that turtle was fast in his moves even while being injured.

**

Fire lightened small hut when Raphael entered in it in the evening. Leonardo had laid down already, but sat up when hearing owner of the hut returning.

Eyeing bigger turtle Leonardo sighed in relief, in his mind, when he didn’t see any new injuries or old ones bleeding or dirty. Apparently Raphael himself had washed them outside before coming it.

Walking at another side of the fire, Raphael sat down on his own bed. He looked uncomfortable and Leonardo wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t been like this before.

“Raphael?”

When his name was spoken, it seemed to make Raphael squirm on his spot. What was going on now? Tilting his head slightly, Leonardo eyed the turtle and waited. However, Raphael ended up huffing while shaking his head. Giving his shell to Leonardo, smaller turtle understood Raphael wishing him a good night before turning quiet.

More or less confused turtle laid down on his spot, blue eyes staring the ceiling which fire’s light showed to him. Raphael acted weird at times, that much Leonardo had witnessed already himself, but this was something else.

Maybe Raphael was still feeling stupid and angry at himself for the stupid one hero mission which he had done few days earlier? … Not wanting to sound or think mean, Leonardo still thought Raphael had been stupid. However, he wouldn’t go mock Raphael. He had got enough lecturing from Gamaya. The old man had been avoiding Raphael all these days, apparently still expressing his disappointment on the young leader.

Maybe that also was the reason why Raphael was acting weird. Not being able to talk or be close to the old man like he usually was... It must had been hard for big turtle.

... Or then this all was nothing else than Leo’s tired mind’s overthinking. Sighing softly Leonardo pulled his skin blanket all the way up to his chin while turning on his side, closing his eyes. He was tired and he just wanted to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael takes Leo in the jungle, teaching him more about the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I haven't been all that creative lately...  
> Chapter 7 is in the making, but I don't know when it's ready to be published.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I truly, truly, appreciate it! <3

Yellow eyes stared observing, yet suspecting, other turtle who was clearly up to something. He was carrying pieces of barks with a knife.

Raphael watched how Leonardo sat down, leaning against the fallen trunk in the middle of the village’s fireplace. Keeping his distance Raphael watched how Leonardo started to carve something on inner side of the bark. Now he was way too curious to stay away and just observe.

Leonardo kept his eyes and focus fully on the text which he was carving. He would write something every day on bark pieces. Just in case if someone, in the future, would find them. He wanted someone to know his story since, well, Leonardo had started to think he was not going home. Not back to New York. But he still hoped to go back… Hope was good.

Seeing a figure squatting next to him from the corner of his eye made Leonardo smile, but he didn’t stop carving the text.

Those weird symbols blew Raphael’s mind and he had to see them from closer!

It amused Leonardo greatly how Raphael, still being squatted, came right next to Leonardo, extending his neck as much as possible, looking at the text with wide but suspecting eyes. Smiling with a soft chuckle at his friend, Leonardo took another piece of bark, carving something on it before giving it to Raphael.

“Raphael.”

Bigger turtle was so confused and it amused Leonardo to no end. Still smiling Leonardo moved his finger on the letters, spelling Raphael’s name again which he had wrote on the bark.

“Rap-ha-el. R, a, p, h, a, e, l.”

Those yellow eyes widened even more, eyes sparking in awe as they stared those weird things. So… This is how his name looked with Leonardo’s language!? It was weird, but at the same time Raphael liked it what he saw.

Turning his excited and very child like expression on Leonardo, Raphael smiled while placing empty bark on Leo’s lap.

_“Leonardo.”_

Taking the bark Leonardo nodded smiling, starting to write his own name on the piece, yellow orbs following his every move like a hawk.

When done, Leonardo handed bark to Raphael, once again showing with his finger the letters and how his name was spelled.

“Le-o-nar-do. L, e, o, n, a, r, d, o.”

Raphael’s mouth was small open round, his hands trembling in obvious excitement. His finger were soon sliding from letter to letter as he spelled Leonardo’s name silently out loud to himself rather than to Leonardo.

Huffing softly Leonardo watched how this spellbound turtle sat right beside him, his full interest being on the letters. This gave Leonardo opportunity to continue writing his “diary”. However, soon Leonardo felt eyes on his writing again but Raphael remained silent, giving Leonardo his time and peace to write – even that Raphael understood nothing.

But… What if Leonardo would be taught about their language? Leonardo knew some words already so… Maybe he could learn more? And it felt more better and simple to teach Leonardo than making Leonardo teach them.

Just when Raphael was going to open his mouth and express his thoughts to Leonardo, to see what he would think, Gamaya stopped a bit further away from the turtles.

_“Raphael. Would you take Leonardo in the jungle and teach him more about berries and herbs what are good medicine? I would do it myself, but my wife is not feeling too good today so I will stand by her side.”_

Instantly jumping to his feet, Raphael bowed deep to older man.

_“Of course, master.”_

Leonardo watched the duo silently. This was first time after those few days when they actually talked to each other. So perhaps Gamaya had calmed down and had finally forgive their reckless leader? At least some.

Letting his blue eyes follow the old man, Leonardo jumped a bit when Raphael’s hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up at the turtle standing by his side, Leonardo was greeted with a small apologizing smile.

_“Sorry, but you need to stop that and come with me.”_

Leonardo understood a word ‘come’ so he allowed Raphael to help him up. Taking the barks inside the hut, Leonardo took his bow and arrows with him – just in case. He had learned it was good to have some weapons at hand at all times. Heck, even Raphael was carrying his huge jungle knife with him all the time.

Now walking behind Raphael towards the jungle, Leonardo kept his eyes on the swinging blade on Raphael’s waist. Where… Had Raphael got that anyway? It was modern in the end and not something what the tribe could had created in the jungle themselves.

“Raphael?”

_“Hm?”_

Stopping to look at his friend, Raphael watched how Leonardo pointed the huge knife.

_“Where?”_

A new word! Blinking rapidly few times, it took a moment from Raphael to get his mind back together. Did Leo want to know where he had got the blade?

Unsure look overtook Raphael’s face as he turned to look at the horizon. He was obviously worried.

_“I teach you first, then we go.”_

**

Raphael was so good and patient teacher!

Bigger turtle had taken Leonardo to the area which smelled good and was full of beautiful flowers, berries and herbs. Going slowly from one thing to another, Raphael nodded at those which were good to use while shaking his head which were huge no.

_“This will help if you get sick. This, however, will kill you if you eat it. Even one seed can kill you in a day.”_

Turning to look his friend, Raphael wore very serious expression while pointing the plant and its seeds.

_“No. No. No.”_

Okay, that must be very bad plant. Nodding to his friend, Leonardo decided to stay as far away from that plant as possible. But at the same time he couldn’t help but to think had someone in Raphael’s tribe die after being in contact with the plant and seeds… Maybe that’s why Raphael knew it to be deadly.

Stopping next to another plant, Raphael pulled out his knife.

_“If you ever need water in the jungle, this plant helps you.”_

Cutting the ball shaped plant off, Raphael held it on his other hand while cutting the ball’s top open.

_“See? Water.”_

Leonardo stared his own reflection from so clean water. It looked beautiful. Taking a hesitated look at his friend, Raphael only smiled at Leonardo while offering the plant again. As much as Leonardo felt unsure, he took the plant, lifted it on his lips and took a sip.

Oh God, how TASTY that water was! So fresh too! It was amazing!

Leonardo’s expression spoke a lot which made Raphael smile as he, eventually, took the ball plant back, taking a big sip of the water himself. 

_“Come, Leonardo.”_

And Leonardo followed, later being taught about the herbs. Many of them were herbs which were used to cure the person, but Leonardo was sure they could be used on food as well.

“Raphael?”

Yellow eyes turned on Leonardo who was showing a sign with his hand about picking up the herb and then eating it.

_“Yes. You can eat it. It tastes a little bitter tho.”_

Taking a small leaf, Raphael threw it in his mouth, his face soon twisting as the bitter flavor hit him. Spitting the remains of the leaf on the ground, Raphael gave a glare to Leonardo who was trying to hide his amusement and smile.

**

After hours of studying it became clear both of the turtles had had enough. Teaching was over from today for sure.

Leonardo was ready to head back to the village, but much for his surprise Raphael went in another direction, asking Leonardo to follow him. Slightly confused turtle followed bigger male a long way, finally stopping behind him.

Leonardo’s eyes widened when he saw smashed remains of a small plane which, very clearly, had been in a jungle for a very, very long time. Jungle had wrapped itself around the plane over the years.

_“I found my blade inside that thing. I was younger back then and ventured a bit too far. That’s why and how I found this place. When I got back to the village with the blade, elders wanted to know where I had got it so I brought them here. Adults investigated this whole area, stating I should never come back here – but here I am, again.”_

Raphael snorted amused as he started to walk forward.

_“This is safe area. I have met only one jaguar here years ago. It was young one.”_

Not getting a chance to say more, Raphael watched how Leonardo ran past him, going to investigate the remains.

Yes.

Yes!

This was the plane which went missing 15 years ago! It was never found but here it now was! Leonardo himself had been around 5 at that time, but he still had faint memories about the news.

After investigating and searching the remains as well as Leonardo could, he couldn’t stop wondering what had happened to the pilot. He really hoped he had not… met… _them._

_“Leonardo.”_

Raphael’s voice brought him instantly back from horrible memories and thoughts.

_“Come. Let’s go home. It’s getting late soon.”_

Leonardo only nodded, starting to follow Raphael in silence, his head full of thoughts. At some point, however, Leonardo stopped. It was weird, but… he suddenly felt like he had been in this area before.

On top of it he was sure he was smelling metal. Very faintly, but still. And there wasn’t supposed to be anything in nature which smelled like metal, right? At least not in the jungle.

Raphael had come to a stop, now observing weirdly behaving companion of his. A loud gasp escaped him when Leonardo suddenly started to run on another direction.

_“A-AH! Leonardo! LEO! Shit!”_

Running after his friend, Raphael really had to keep running in order to keep up with the other turtle. Eventually, through the bushes, Raphael caught up with Leonardo.

_“What the hell is wrong with you?! Never run off like that! … … Leonardo?”_

Standing still next to his friend, Raphael’s eyes widened as he saw something what he hadn’t seen before. Pulling out his blade, Raphael gasped again when Leonardo started to walk towards the thing.

_“Leo.”_

**

Blue eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing. It was the helicopter. The one and only which had brought him here.

Climbing in the cab, Leonardo found the radio, trying to turn it on. And it did turn on, but the signal was too weak and the power died down after few second. Still, in desperation, Leonardo held the microphone in front of his mouth, calling for help.

But no answer. No… Nothing.

Raphael’s heart was aching as he watched Leonardo tear up, speaking with trembling voice over and over again in that weird thing. Was this the thing which had brought Leonardo here? Was it supposed to take him back but it couldn’t?

There was so many things about this thing what Raphael didn’t know or understood... But one thing what he, just now, had came to understand, was;

_“Leonardo, we need to go. This is not safe area. This is their area. We are in danger here.”_

Tearful blue eyes stared in serious yellow orbs, which held little bit of fear too.

_“We need to go. Now.”_

Hearing and sensing the fear and urge to leave as quickly as possible made Leonardo move and leave the cab. However, when he was coming out, something on the seat made Leonardo stop.

Blue backpack… Blue backpack! It was his!

Reaching to grab it, Leonardo hugged it tightly. It was unopened so everything inside should be good. The backpack had been safe inside the helicopter as well from the weather.

_“Leonardo.”_

Raphael hissed with hurry, hand extended towards smaller male. Not hesitating more longer, Leonardo took Raphael’s hand and they left the scene, heart dropping in Leo’s ankles. So close… and yet so far of going back home…

As they kept going, Raphael’s senses were in so high level. It almost felt he was turning nuts…! But the more quicker and soundless they would get out of this area, the better. There was no way Raphael would let the cannibals have and eat them, but he also knew he wasn’t going to be able to take down all of them – not even with Leo’s help.

“R-Raphael…”

Horrified look on Leonardo’s face told Raphael everything instantly as he came to stop. Growling Raphael turned his focus forward, coming face to face with 5 cannibals. Great. Just great…

Leonardo watched from behind Raphael, while feeling his legs going weak, as the leader started to speak with an unknown language. Something what Raphael didn’t use in his tribe. So he knew these bastards’ language?

Words were exchanged in aggressive way but it was no use. The cannibals weren’t going to show them mercy… or let them go.

_“Leonardo… Run. Go as fast as you can.”_

Understanding their situation with a word ‘run’ made Leonardo tense. It was very small sign as Leo’s body tensed, but it was all what Raphael needed. Not giving a sign or anything, Raphael suddenly dashed towards the group of cannibals, Leonardo sprinting past them as fast as possible.

Strong hold grabbed on the spear which the so called leader was holding, twisting it horizontal way. Raphael grunted with a grin as he pushed the leader against everyone else, making the whole group of men fall on the ground. Jumping over them Raphael hissed as some of his previous wounds were still healing, but they didn’t stop him now. He needed to reach Leonardo.

**

Leonardo ran as fast as he could, fear hammering in his heart. He heard someone running further away from him, but he was too afraid to look behind. He hoped it was Raphael, but feared it to be one of the cannibals. If it was one of them, Leonardo couldn’t go straight to the village and lead him there.

And to be honest, Leonardo was too afraid to fight against the cannibal as well. Alone at least. Last time he’d had Raphael’s men to back him up, but not this time.

Trying to make a plan while running, fear constantly screaming at the back of his mind, freaked Leonardo out and he almost lost his balance at one point. It was then when a hand grabbed on his, Raphael sprinting past him.

_“Come, this way!”_

Sudden and strong turn to the left made Leonardo yelp, but he was still able to keep on going with the leader. However, it didn’t make Leonardo feel any easier since he now heard the cannibals right behind them.

“Raphael…!”

_“I know, I know. Please, trust me!”_

Leonardo had no clue what was said to him, but he had no choice but to follow Raphael. As they kept running there suddenly was sharp pain in Leo’s foot. Darn, he had stepped on something for sure!

Feeling Leo’s running slowing down a bit, Raphael looked at his friend over his shoulder, but Leonardo only smiled, signaling Raphael to keep going. He would follow – and he had to since Raphael was still holding his hand.

Through the bushes the turtle duo came to a small but high waterfall. This was their dead end.

Both panted hard as they spun around, watching how the cannibals now had caught up on them. Pushing Leonardo behind him, Raphael growled as he pulled out his jungle knife. He would kill them if they would come any closer.

_“Jump.”_

Blue eyes widened since he had a bad feeling about it what Raphael had just said – while not even knowing what he had said!

_“Leonardo, jump.”_

Swallowing Leonardo looked behind him. The fall was going to be more or less long, but… perhaps… not deadly. Depending what was below the surface. Sharp rocks or maybe something which would eat them? 

Suddenly there was hard push and Leonardo screamed as he fell down. That fucking idiot pushed him! He so would punch Raphael in the face for that when and if they would survive this!

Watching Leonardo fall felt horrible, but at the same time it was the only way, only thing. A hold on Raphael’s shoulder made big turtle growl as he spun around with his blade, cutting the throat from one of the cannibals who had dared to come to touch him!

Growling Raphael pushed gagging man against his comrades, nasty snarl decorating his lips.

_“Eat him, you sick bastards.”_

Raphael snarled with their language before jumping down from the cliff.

**

Gasping loud Leonardo pushed his head over the surface just in time to hear loud splash. Turning towards the sound Leonardo sighed in relief when Raphael’s head popped up, other turtle swimming to him.

_“Are you okay?”_

There was worry all over Raphael’s face as his hands were touching Leo’s cheeks.

_“Leo good.”_

Sigh of relief was loud, Raphael’s worry vanishing from his face.

_“Good. We need to go. Come.”_

Swimming to small shore Raphael helped Leonardo out of the water, only to have Leonardo fall against him. The pain was back at the bottom of Leo’s foot. Lifting his leg up, both turtles observed small but deep looking cut.

_“We take care of that at home. Come.”_

Leonardo nodded as he started to limp next to Raphael who was supporting him as well as possible.

**

Back in the village Raphael took Leonardo in his hut right away, curious villagers gathering near the doorway to see what was going on, but Raphael shooed them away, asking to be left alone with Leonardo.

Leonardo sat on his spot, holding his blue backpack in his lap. Thank God it had been waterproof! If it wouldn’t had been, it would had been ruined with everything in it – and for that reason Leonardo would had punched Raphael. Hard. Over and over again. Make his nose bleed at least.

Sitting across Leonardo, Raphael lifted Leo’s leg in his lap, starting to clean the cut. Leonardo hissed when something was pulled out from the cut, but Raphael said nothing as he kept going with the cleaning.

_“There.”_

Receiving few taps on his leg were signs that the cleaning was now done. Smiling Leonardo took a hold on Raphael’s hand, tapping it few times while nodding.

It really was no big thing to Raphael, but at the same time it really made him so happy how Leonardo thanked – and apparently – appreciated his help and work on the wound.

Sitting on his spot still, Raphael watched how Leonardo’s focus turned on the backpack. It made scary and weird sound when Leonardo moved his hands over it and then, that thing opened like a flower! Raphael had never seen anything like this. He was curious but also so alarmed because of it.

He was not sure how to react on it or what to do, but since Leonardo seemed to know… Raphael could only trust on another turtle.

Watching how Leonardo took out so many weird stuffs was freaking the leader out. What all those were for!?

Seeing the horror on Raphael’s face made Leonardo chuckle. Digging out a notebook and a pencil, Leonardo moved a bit closer to the leader, opening the notebook. Slowly he clicked the pencil’s head out, starting to write on the paper.

Raphael’s eyes widened when he noticed those same weird symbols what he had seen Leo do earlier today!

“Raphael.”

Leonardo smiled as he, once again, showed Raphael his name. So… This weird thing was like a bark? It was Leo’s world’s bark? But the blade was small, thin and weird… And some weird blue liquid was coming out of it!

Letting big turtle explore the notebook and pencil, blue eyes turned back on the backpack and the folder which was still in it. Taking the folder out a photo slid out of it, softly flying on Leo’s thighs.

Leonardo’s hands instantly turned more sweaty, his heart hammering as he picked up the photo, turning it around.

Ugly and loud sob instantly escaped him when familiar faces stared him back from the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael learns something new about Leonardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> In Finland we celebrate this day as Ystävänpäivä - Friendship Day instead of lovers day.

Worried yellow orbs turned instantly on Leo when ugly and loud sob escaped from smaller turtle. Eyeing Leonardo, Raphael didn’t know what was going on now.

Moving closer, Raphael placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

_“Leonardo?”_

Wiping his eyes, Leonardo kept sobbing as he reached the photo towards Raphael, not giving it to him tho. This photo was too precious and Leonardo didn’t want Raphael to ruin it. After all, Raphael had never seen a photo so there was no way to tell how big turtle would react to it.

Raphael’s eyes widened in horror as his brain registered what he was looking at! Except… He didn’t know what he was looking!

Raphael’s hands were trembling as he lifted them in order to take this thing in his hands, but then, his instincts screamed him not to touch it. It could be dangerous! So he pulled his hands back.

Focusing on the photo better, Raphael’s eyes jumped from one face on another, on the background, back on the people in it. This was too much! But still, he forced his eyes to stay on the item.

There was 2 persons. Turtles clearly. They looked pretty much like Leonardo, but they had different scale colors. One was lightly bluish green while other was olive green. They were okay to Raphael in a way, but what freaked Raphael out more was the background.

It was something what Raphael had never seen before. Those tall things weren’t trees! And there was so many of them! Not to mention all those weird looking people behind the turtles. They had covered themselves with something. They weren’t “naked” like in Raphael’s tribe.

… Could it be that all this… Was Leonardo’s tribe?

Shock wave went through Raphael’s very core as he lifted his wide eyes on Leonardo.

Was this turtle a leader!? Did he had such huge place as his home and so many people as his tribe!? Now sweating Raphael lowered his eyes back on the photo.

If… If that was true, then… If Leo’s tribe would come to search him from the jungle… They would kill all. They would destroy the jungle, Raphael’s home, his tribe… Everything! There was no way he could win a fight against such big tribe!

Swallowing heavily, Raphael turned to look Leonardo who now had pulled the photo back to himself, his finger running gently over the faces of those turtles.

As Raphael watched his friend, a new thought came in his mind. M-maybe Leo’s tribe was trapped in that thing? Maybe Leonardo had been going to save them, but then he had crashed here in the jungle. And those two turtles… They obviously were very important to Leonardo. Maybe… They were Leo’s mates. After all, it wouldn’t surprise Raphael if Leo had many mates. He wasn’t all that bad looking.

_“Leonardo?”_

Raphael’s voice was careful, much more careful than ever before and it made Leonardo look at his friend. There was worry and fear in yellow eyes. And Leonardo knew why – or so he thought.

Pointing each turtle in turn, Leonardo softly whispered their names.

“Donatello. Michelangelo.”

Raphael swallowed to moist his tightening throat as he prepared himself to find out what was going on here.

_“Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo like… Gamaya and Magiya? Guya and Gimya? Arya and Oruhiya?”_

Leonardo’s teary eyes widened as he listened familiar names, realizing Raphael was listing some of the village’s couples. D-did he think he was with Don and Mikey – as mates?

Blue wide eyes looked Raphael in disbelief, head slowly shaking.

_“No._ No Gamaya and Magiya.”

Now it was Raphael’s eyes which turned more round in surprise. So… So Donatello and Michelangelo weren’t Leonardo’s mates? Then what were they?

Changing his position a bit, Raphael wondered how he could express himself so that Leonardo would understand. He decided to go with the same way what he’d used once before.

_“Raphael, Leonardo – friends. Leonardo, Donatello – friends? Leonardo, Michelangelo – friends?”_

Leonardo realized what Raphael was doing. He remembered how Raphael had asked that from him for the first time. Wanting to know if he and Leo were friends.

Leonardo smiled as he turned to look at the photo, slowly shaking his head tho.

_“No. No friends.”_

So the answer was no. If they weren’t Leo’s friends, then… Could they be his family? Because if they weren’t Leo’s family, then the last option would be that they simply were part of Leo’s tribe.

_“Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo – brothers? Like Guya and Muya? Xeya and Puya?”_

Now Raphael was naming some of the brothers who lived in the village. Leonardo had learned at least that much while being here, to get to know who was who, which family member and so on.

Much for Raphael’s surprise, Leonardo smiled and nodded.

Very clear wave of relief went through bigger turtle as he leaned slightly backward, pushing loud sigh up to the ceiling between his lips.

Brothers... So Leonardo had two brothers. Thank you, Ancestors! But if they were Leo’s brothers… Would they be looking for him? What if they would attack here? Maybe they would be calm and peaceful like Leonardo…?

Seeing new worries and fears on Raphael’s face, Leonardo smiled as he placed his hand on Raphael’s.

_“Good. Raphael good.”_

That was literally the only way for him to comfort bigger turtle who, obviously, was making all kind of horrible scenes in his head. Of course Leonardo understood it. Seeing new faces could very well bring many scary things in one’s mind who had not seen modern day civilization or a photo – or literally anything outside the jungle. But still, Leonardo wanted to assure Raphael that he was safe with everyone else. Donatello and Michelangelo wouldn’t be an issue.

Turning to look at the photo once more, Leonardo sighed deep and sad. They wouldn’t be an issue ever since they most definitely wouldn’t find Leonardo ever. If Leonardo would had had his shell cell, then **maybe** Donatello would had been able to track it, but from how far the signal would be found? Leonardo didn’t know.

Another sigh filled otherwise soundless hut as Leonardo turned around, reaching to place the photo back in the backpack. He would treasure and guard that backpack and photo of his. He didn’t want anyone to touch them.

**

Next morning came with the calm sunrise, Raphael stretching on his shell on his place. He hadn’t slept too well. Seeing nightmares of Leo’s tribe, with his brothers, attacking here in the village, destroying everything, killing everyone and taking Leo away – leaving Raphael all alone.

Sitting up Raphael rubbed his face. That would be the worst scenario ever. He could deal with it if the village would be destroyed, it could always be rebuild, but everyone getting killed and Raphael being left all alone… No. He wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

Sighing deep Raphael forced those nasty thoughts out of his head with the images of the nightmares, turning his head to the side to see Leonardo still sleeping on his place. It brought small smile on Raphael’s face.

He had grew to love this. At first, after Leonardo had been brought to the village, it had been weird to have Leo sleep there on his hut’s floor, but now, Raphael liked that sight. He welcomed it. It was nice.

Getting up Raphael walked silently next to Leonardo, squatting down to take a better look at Leo’s face. This was something what Raphael had done few times before. He liked to see Leonardo relaxed like this.

However, this morning Leonardo didn’t look relaxed. In fact… He didn’t look too good at all.

Sudden fear and worry filled Raphael’s heart. Dropping on his knees, Raphael started to shake Leonardo by the shoulder gently while calling his name. First softly, then louder and louder. But there was no answer.

Shit! Something was very wrong!

Placing his hands on Leo’s cheeks, turning Leo’s face fully towards himself, first thing what Raphael noticed was how hot Leo’s face was. It was covered with sweat too!

No. This wasn’t good at all! Leonardo was obviously sick, but what had caused it!?

Growling at himself Raphael jumped up to his feet, running at Gamaya’s hut. The doorway was open so the leader rushed at the doorway, stopping on his spot panting while leaning on both sides of the doorway with his hands.

Old couple was going through their morning routine when the leader suddenly appeared on their doorway, panting.

_“I need your wife, Gamaya! I need her now!”_

When old man and woman exchanged confused looks, Raphael swallowed his anger down.

_“It’s Leonardo! He’s hot and sweating! He doesn’t respond either!”_

Understanding the worry and fear behind Raphael’s words, Gamaya’s wife, Magiya, stood up. She moved as fast as he could, Raphael knew she wasn’t well herself at times, but still! He wished her to move quicker.

She picked up wide basket which was full of dried herbs and berries, finally letting Raphael lead the way back to his hut.

Inside the hut, Magiya landed right next to Leonardo, touching his face and hand, searching anything what could give a hint of this sudden illness.

Nervous and worried Raphael, however, didn’t make her task any easier. Big turtle was tightly behind her, observing, playing with his own hands, mumbling something to himself and it really distracted old woman.

Over her shoulder she turned to look bigger turtle, speaking with soft and loving tone.

_“My dear, would you be so kind and make a fire? It would help me see better and also keep him warm.”_

_“O-oh! Yes, of course!”_

Raphael hurried at the back area of his hut, picking up dried woods which he had collected there long time ago.

Placing them on the fireplace in the middle of the hut’s floor, Raphael hit two rocks together few times before spark flied in the dry grass which was around and between the woods.

Slowly, but surely, the fire grew bigger, bringing much needed warmth and light.

Now sitting on his place, Raphael kept his eyes on the woman who was now studying Leonardo’s feet. She made a small sound, causing Raphael instantly bend forward. He was expecting her to talk and tell him if she had found something.

However, old woman said nothing. Instead she reached for her basket, taking few herbs from there.

_“Water, please.”_

Blinking rapidly it took a moment from Raphael to realize that Magiya was asking him to bring her water. Jumping up as quickly as he could, Raphael took water from his water bucket which was filling, slowly but surely, with the spring water which was leaking out between the mountain rock wall.

Giving the small cup to her, she thanked bigger turtle while dropping herbs in the water. She then pushed her fingers in the mix, starting to smash the leaves in the liquid.

Raphael silently watched how she added some more leaves before she seemed happy.

Old woman smiled calmly this whole time, probably to keep Raphael calm, as she lifted Leonardo’s foot on her legs.

Only now Raphael noticed that foot of Leo’s was swollen some and the cut was red. But how!? Raphael had cleaned it properly!

Hard pain and guilt hit bigger turtle’s heart. Maybe… He hadn’t cleaned it all that good in the end…? And now Leonardo was sick because of him.

_“It’s not your fault, Raphael.”_

Old woman calmly said as she started to spread some of the green liquid on the cut.

_“You had cleaned the wound well, but may I ask you; What caused the cut?”_

_“There… There was bigger thorn in his cut. I just pulled it out and cleaned the wound.”_

Magiya was nodding while her husband was observing the situation from the doorway.

_“I see. Did you take a look of that thorn?”_

Raphael felt himself sinking in the ground for being so stupid.

_“… No…”_

_“Do you remember where you tossed it?”_

_“Yes. I can get it for you.”_

_“Please, do.”_

Raphael took few steps away from Leonardo and Magiya, bending down to pick up said thorn from the ground. He dropped it in Magiya’s waiting hand after returning by her side.

Old eyes studied the thorn carefully, finally starting to nod.

_“I see, I see. Good news is I know what this is. Bad news are this is poisonous and it has spread quite lot of poison in Leonardo yesterday.”_

Raphael gasped and swallowed hard, his heart filling with more fear. This was all his fault! Leonardo was suffering from poison because of him!

Old woman sighed softly as she spread another layer of green sticky liquid on Leonardo’s wound.

_“We can treat the wound, but the poison is in his body already. Been there for long. I don’t know how to get the poison out so… We just need to hope Leonardo will cure from this.”_

_“There’s really nothing to do?”_

Magiya turned to look at her husband, shaking her head.

_“I can only spread this herb liquid on the wound and I also could make him something to drink, but that’s all.”_

_“Please, do that! Anything! Anything which could help him even a little bit!”_

Both humans watched Raphael who, with pleading eyes, was staring at them both in turn. They had no other choice, but to do what they could to help his friend.

**

Everywhere hurt and burnt. His scales were covered in nasty sweat. He was smelling bad, too. His head was so much in pain. He had never had this bad headache! He felt horrible in all possible ways.

Feeling someone holding his hand, thumb slowly running up and down on the backside of his hand, made Leonardo focus more on that feeling.

It felt… Sad. Apologizing. Comforting. Was it Raphael? Had to be since who else would be holding his hand and have 3 fingers?

Forcing his eyes slowly open, even to half way, Leonardo slowly started to recognize what he was seeing after blur disappeared. Raphael was sitting by his side, his head hanging down, his eyes fully focusing on Leo’s hand.

Poor guy looked so sad! Like if he would had killed a kitten by accident.

Not having much strength Leonardo sighed, causing Raphael’s attention to move from his hand on his face. Bigger turtle waited and waited… and finally, much for his relief, Leonardo’s eyes opened!

Yellow eyes teared up instantly, brightening the vivid color, while wide smile spread on bigger turtle’s face.

_“Leonardo!”_

Smaller male only smiled very faintly as his eyes closed once again, making the leader worry once more. Leonardo was weak, but the fact he had opened his eyes was good. Right?

Raphael watched how Leonardo’s hand – oh, so slowly – started to point towards the big water bucket at the end of Raphael’s hut.

Leo wanted some water? Sure, Raphael could get him that.

Releasing Leo’s hand was one of the hardest things in Raphael’s life, but he had to do it. Raphael rushed to the water bucket, took some water and then rushed back at Leo’s side. However, it didn’t seem like Leonardo wanted to drink the water. Why? Why he has asked it if he didn’t want to drink it?

Silently Raphael watched how blue eyes opened once more, trembling hands reaching towards Raphael’s blade. Why Leonardo wanted that too? Not daring to ask, Raphael handed the blade to smaller male.

Leonardo pulled one animal skin from under his head, trying to cut piece off of it, but he simply had no strength to do any of it. Luckily Raphael realized what Leo was after, cutting the piece in 3 pieces.

Receiving small but tired smile from Leonardo, Raphael kept watching what other male was trying to do.

Much for Raphael surprise Leonardo pushed one skin piece in the water which he had brought. This was…. Weird. But maybe it was something what was done in Leo’s tribe?

Raphael watched how Leonardo then picked up the piece, squeezing any extra water out of it. Then, again to surprise Raphael, Leonardo placed the skin on his forehead.

What for? This was something what people didn’t do in Raphael’s tribe. Maybe it was to help the sweating? Raphael didn’t know, but then again as long as Leonardo knew and it helped him, big turtle was good.

_“Leonardo?”_

Jumping awake a bit, Leonardo blinked his tired eyes. He didn’t remember falling asleep… Turning his head ever so slightly, he came face to face with Raphael.

The leader was holding a cup in hand, another hand already coming under Leo’s head, lifting it up carefully.

_“Magiya made you this. You have to drink it.”_

Leonardo sniffed the liquid and it instantly sent unpleasant shivers run all around on Leonardo’s body. Turning his head away, Leonardo clearly expressed his hate towards the liquid.

However, Raphael wasn’t going to have any of that. Leo needed to drink this and that was final.

Lifting Leo’s head, Raphael turned it as well so that he could see. However, Leo kept his lips tightly together.

_“Leonardo… Please. Drink.”_

Raphael’s voice had gone in whole new level to Leo’s hearing. His voice was so small, so soft, slightly scared, but most of all truly begging. He wanted and needed Leo to drink that… whatever it was.

Not being able to look in those sad and begging eyes, Leonardo closed his eyes and bravely opened his mouth slightly. Raphael’s hold behind Leo’s head was gentle, but firm as he poured that nasty liquid in Leo’s mouth.

The taste was horrible bitter and it almost made Leonardo cough, but he held himself together, drinking every last drop. He really hoped Raphael was happy now! But then again, Leonardo was most surely sick… He knew he was, so Raphael was simply trying to help and cure him – even if the antidote would be bitter and nasty.

Leo really couldn’t afford to be nasty at Raphael and not take his “medicine”.

Taking quick look of his friend, Leonardo saw small, but still very important sign of relief on Raphael’s face. This was very big and important thing to Raphael.

So Leonardo, at least, could deal with the liquid and let Raphael help him. He still didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he would recover. There was no way he would give in and die here.

**

Leonardo sat on his place inside Raphael’s hut, warming in front of the fire while having his animal skin blanket around him.

Couple of days had apparently passed, but Leonardo had no much memories from those days. He had been sleeping a lot, waking up only to take his medicine when Raphael had woke him up. On top he had to eat something, mostly berries with lots of vitamins and little bit of meat, and do his business outside the hut.

However, Raphael hadn’t let him go alone. He had stayed near the weak turtle, giving his back to him when needed, however.

Leonardo watched how Raphael, once again, was making him the medicine drink. Leonardo was not looking forward to it even that he had learned to deal with the flavor more. With thanks Leonardo took the cup, swallowing the medicine down all at once.

Shivers ran all around on Leo’s body once again, like many times before, making Leo shiver strongly for a few seconds. This, now, had started to amuse Raphael. It looked kind of funny and cute how Leonardo shook like that.

Sitting down on his own spot, Raphael started to fry some fishes for them what one of the villagers had brought for them earlier to eat. Raphael hadn’t go to hunt in days since he wanted to stay by Leo’s side so hunting and fishing had landed on the shoulders of few men in the village.

And they had been doing a good job. Very good job. When the first fish was done, Raphael offered it to Leonardo who took it with slight bow. He still couldn’t bow too deep or do fast movements with his head without getting bad headache or spinning.

Raphael watched how Leonardo started to eat with tiny bites. Offering a bowl with berries and fruits, Raphael made sure Leo would eat some of them too. Magiya had been very strict about it that Leonardo must eat fruits and berries, a lot, with the herb drink.

And apparently they were working. Leonardo was still weak, feeling slightly sick and dizzy at times, but otherwise he seemed to be getting better. He was no longer sweating or feeling hot, and the cut on his foot was no longer so red or swollen either.

Raphael had been washing it many times a day, spreading Magiya’s green liquid on it carefully and a lot after every wash. Funny fact, what Raphael had noticed while taking care of Leonardo, was that he actually liked it. He liked to wash Leo’s cut and take care of it.

He liked to wet that piece of animal skin in water and place it on Leo’s forehead, too. Sometimes Raphael had even wiped Leo’s whole head and face with it. It had brought some relief to the sick turtle.

So, while Leonardo had been healing quite well, part of Raphael wished he wouldn’t had recovered so quick. He still would had wanted to take care of Leonardo like he had been for days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slightly shorter chapter. There's STILL this one chapter / event what I'm struggling with! I've edit it so much already, but I feel I STILL need to edit it. I don't know is it a sign I should just leave it out of the story completely or keep editing it and add it much, much later.

_“Leonardo!”_

Blue eyes widened as head turned in horror, seeing angry leader standing at the doorway.

_“What are you doing!?”_

Leonardo rubbed the backside of his head as Raphael marched in front of him, taking Leo’s home made broom away from him.

_“You are still recovering so you are not doing anything else than sitting on your spot and resting. How many times I need to tell you that?”_

Raphael was definitely lecturing smaller turtle, but Leonardo couldn’t help it. He was feeling better now and there had been leaves and other small “trashes” on the floor so… Leonardo had wanted to wipe them out. Something simple and light for him to do, but no. Raphael was not having it. He’d been watching Leo like a hawk ever since the sick turtle had started to feel better.

_“I will take this broom too. You will sit and rest only.”_

Seeing Raphael turn around while taking the broom with him, Leonardo reached after the turtle when everything suddenly spun in his eyes. Managing to grab on Raphael’s arm, Leonardo fell on his knees, hearing small sound when the broom hit the ground.

Raphael was instantly on his knees next to Leonardo, holding him by the shoulders.

_“Leonardo?”_

_“Good. Leo good.”_

_“No, you are not. Idiot.”_

Raphael turned Leonardo a bit, sitting behind smaller male while wrapping his arms around Leo’s upper body.

_“I will sit here with you and hold you down if I must. You need your rest. Why you are so stubborn?”_

Leonardo chuckled softly, rather to himself, since he could tell it by Raphael’s tone that bigger turtle was still lecturing him. And yes, he may be right. Maybe Leonardo was trying too much too soon. Maybe he still needed to rest, but it was painful to just sit and do nothing.

Most of his time, what Leonardo had been spending on sitting, he’d been either writing a journal or stare the photo of his brothers, sobbing. Raphael had seen this few times, but he had no ideas what to do...

Feeling Leo’s hands raising on his arms, holding Leo like this suddenly felt… very nice. Getting warmth and giving warmth. It was nice and new.

Raphael placed his chin on top of Leo’s head, sighing softly. This was something new to Raphael since he never hadn’t hold anyone like this, but big turtle already could tell he liked it. It was calming and relaxing too. Something what Raphael should do more often, to be honest.

Both turtles sat there silently eyes closed a long time, not bothering to move or speak. All felt good in this moment, even for Leonardo who, for once, could be without thinking his brothers or New York. Being held like this relaxed his body and mind too much to care about anything else.

_“Leo?”_

Voice behind Leo was a soft whisper, but Raphael was completely ignored.

Placing his chin on Leo’s shoulder, Raphael silently took a look at other turtle’s face.

Leonardo’s eyes were closed. Had he fell asleep? Well, it wouldn’t be such a big surprise in the end. Leonardo was still recovering from the poisoning. Lifting his head up, Raphael leaned carefully a bit more backward, giving Leonardo more better position to sleep against him while still holding him with one arm.

**

He was doing it again – and Raphael was getting sick of it. For too many times Raphael had seen, and heard, Leonardo staring the photo of his brothers, crying so helplessly. Even now Raphael heard Leo’s cry inside the hut while he himself stood near the doorway outside.

This wouldn’t do. It honestly wouldn’t.

It wasn’t that Raphael didn’t understand Leo was homesick and missed his brothers, but spending most of his time crying and missing them. That had to change. At times, as much as Raphael hated to admit it, he really wished Leonardo would had never found that photo of his brothers. He would be much happier without it. But it was very dear thing to Leonardo and Raphael knew Leo would kill him if he would go destroy it.

While leaning against the wall of his hut, Raphael watched the kids running all around, playing and laughing. Then, he suddenly realized something. Yes… Yes! That could be the answer!

**

_“Leonardo?”_

Turning around on his spot, Leonardo came face to face with the leader who smiled at him, asking him to follow. Not being sure what was going on, because this seemed suspicious to Leonardo all of the sudden, Leonardo behaved and followed the leader who took him at the central of the village.

Kids of all age and size sat and stood there in a half circle, Leonardo been forced in the middle to face them.

_“Okay kids, it’s time for you guys to be useful and help me. Teach him words. Teach him to understand our language.”_

Leonardo had NO idea what was going on, but the kids seemed way too eager and excited… He had a bad feeling about this.

**

Few days had passed already while learning the language with the kids’ help – and it had proven to be very effective way to learn. It had been kind of nice too, even that there had been communication issues at times, but the kids were very patient with him and that Leonardo was grateful about.

Thanks to them, Leonardo was happy after realizing he actually had learned some words! Surely he was far from perfect at understanding and knowing all words but this was a good start. He would learn more for sure with their help, via listening and observing too. After all, Leonardo was very good at listening and observing.

On top of it, Raphael wasn’t watching him like a hawk anymore either. He had dumped Leonardo to the kids to look after and teach him. How great tribe leader… Leonardo snorted with a smile to himself. On top of this all, Leonardo had noticed he didn’t stare the photo of his brothers all that often anymore.

He may had looked at it before going to sleep, secretly wishing goodnight to his brothers. That’s all. So, what Leonardo had managed to realize himself, was that Raphael had made the kids teach him the language but also keep him busy and away from the photo.

Leonardo hated it, but he had to admit that he’d let himself fall too deep in the homesickness once again. It was okay to miss New York and his family, yes, but dwell in it for days, doing nothing more than stare the photo and cry? No. That went too far and Raphael had noticed that.

_“Fish!”_

Jumping on his spot Leonardo’s eyes were wide as he panted hard after being scared like that.

Zuzimiya, a girl age of 5, had drew a fish on the sand between her and Leo’s legs. Now she, with her young, stern and bright eyes, stared at Leonardo while pointing at her drawing. The sight made Leonardo smile. She was “strict teacher”.

_“Fish.”_

Little girl’s face brightened so much as she kept nodding approvingly. Learning with the kids had been fun to Leonardo. Mostly kids drew the images and said the name of it. It was easy way for Leo to learn. On top of it, the kids played a lot so, many times, villagers had been watching how Leonardo, along with the kids, had been running all around in the village, laughing.

Hide and seek was one of the favorite games, but there was a twist at times.

One of the kids chose an item what they hid and then others had to find it. At first this game had been difficult to adult turtle since he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for, but when the words and items were connected in his mind, this game became easier. Not to mention how eager Leonardo always was when it was his turn to hide the item. This way he, too, had learned many different words.

_“Leonardo!”_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Leonardo’s eyes lowered on those stern young eyes once again. Zuzimiya looked at him with very strict look, appearing not too pleased since the turtle was not paying attention on her teaching and drawings.

_“Leo sorry.”_

Leonardo said while smiling apologizing way. The smile she gave back at the turtle was a sign she had forgive him, but she, still, was tapping new image on the sand.

_“Turtle.”_

Leonardo eyed the art, smiling. Well, it didn’t look like regular turtle, but it was close enough. Small finger caught Leo’s attention as it drew something else next to the said turtle.

_“Turtle.”_

Zuzimiya said again, now pointing this different looking turtle. Leonardo smiled now more because it obviously was either supposed to be him or Raphael. It looked hell adorable nonetheless! He needed to have that art!

_“Wait.”_

Zuzimiya watched after Leonardo who rushed in the hut, taking his notebook with pencil with him. Then he returned back, opening clean page for the girl while giving her a pencil.

She looked confused and stunned.

_“Turtle.”_

Leonardo said while pointing Zuzimiya’s arts and then empty page. Luckily this girl was smart so she let out loud giggle before drawing the same images in Leo’s notebook.

_“Thank you, Zuzimiya. Beautiful turtle.”_

Leonardo said with a smile while sitting next to her, kissing her temple. It made little child giggle once more before she started to draw something else on the sand.

More further away Raphael, with other adults, observed the situation with smiles on their faces. Kids were great and Raphael was extremely proud of them all.

**

Sun was shining high above on the village, people wiping sweat off on their faces while kids, with one adult, had gone to swim to cool down.

Raphael, with some other villagers, was outside in the sun while rebuilding one hut. Last rainstorm had done some damage to it so it needed to be fixed.

Leonardo stood at hut’s doorway, watching how men worked on the hut. He had wanted to help, but Raphael had made it clear it was out of question. Leonardo knew he didn’t had any knowledge of how to build or fix these huts so he only would had been in a way.

So he turned around, going to sit on his spot. Well, he could sew a pillow to himself and Raphael. Leonardo had done some little adventures in the jungle, discovering items what he could use on sewing. He had small sharp bone as a needle and some thin but strong roots as a yarn. Fabric was pieces of animals’ skins while filling was going to be cotton.

Much for Leonardo’s surprise he had found wild cotton in the jungle the other day. Those would be good filling for the pillows. And if there would be materials enough, Leonardo would sew cotton pillows for everyone in the village. A small thanks for their help, hospitality and all.

Leonardo chuckled softly as he kept eyeing his hands which kept on sewing. He had never imagined to sew in his life, but here he had learned a lot of new skills, sewing included. This all had been, in the end, quite an adventure and Leonardo was thankful about it in a way. He had met new wonderful people and become friends with them, while also seeing beautiful new nature and learning new things.

Well, he was still learning to be honest.

All of the sudden there was horrified screaming, causing Leonardo to jump. What was going on now? Were they under attack? By the time he made it to the doorway, blue eyes saw how a wet woman, maybe around 30, was holding wet and unconscious child, maybe 10 years old boy, in her arms.

She was hysteric. She was screaming and crying while men gathered around her, Raphael rushing to her aid as well. The leader was obviously trying to get a clue what had happened, but the woman was too hysteric. Despite the distance Leonardo gasped when he heard a woman repeating a word: _“water”._

**

Raphael watched helplessly how the woman hugged her son crying while repeating out loud she had not noticed how her son had gone under the surface. She had many other kids to look after at the bathing spot in the end.

Green hands turned into fists, golden eyes scanning lifeless human child. Raphael was angry, but not to her. Losing a child was always a heavy lost in the village. On top of it, Raphael loved all those children. They were important and dear so losing any of them… 

Running steps approached Raphael from behind, Leonardo soon dashing past bigger turtle.

Everyone stared Leonardo with wide eyes in confusion when he took the boy from his mother after giving her a signal with his hands to hand him over. Mother was obviously beyond stressed and shocked since she tried to get her child back when Leonardo placed him on his back on the ground.

While Raphael had no idea what Leonardo was doing, he trusted Leonardo. Stepping slightly between his friend and the mother, Raphael kept his arm in front of hysteric mother, blocking her way.

_“Let him.”_

Words were firm and while the mother didn’t agree with it, she still had no other choice. Everyone watched in silence, while air being tense, how Leonardo took a hold of the boy’s nose after opening his mouth and adjusting his head right. Placing his mouth on the boy’s, Leonardo blew air in his mouth twice, then pressing the child’s chest carefully with his hand few times.

He didn’t dare to use both of his hands since he could end up using too much strength, ending up breaking poor kid’s ribs. He was trying to save him in the end, not kill.

Mother kept crying, mumbling and sobbing slightly behind Raphael while holding his arm, leader’s eyes tightly focused on Leonardo. He, or anyone else, had never seen anything like this.

**

“Come on.”

Leonardo mumbled to the child as he bend down to blow air once more before pressing.

“You can do it. Come on.”

There was so much hope and determination in Leo’s blue eyes. He was not going to give up just yet. More. Just… few times more!

Bending down the fourth time, Leonardo blew air once more in the child’s mouth and then – relief! The boy coughed and threw up a lot of water, starting to cough and cry. Mother screamed in horror and relief, trying to reach him in her arms once more, but Leonardo had to stop her.

_“No.”_

He had kind and understanding look in his unique blue eyes. He knew mother was worried and wanted nothing more than to have her child back, but it was important, in Leo’s mind, that things were done carefully and slowly.

_“No.”_

Mother was confused but she stood still since Raphael hadn’t given Leonardo a word to give the child back to his mother.

They all watched how Leonardo, very carefully at first, turned the child on his side while constantly rubbing his back. Ground turned more moist with each throw up of water. When it seemed the child wasn’t going to throw up more, Leonardo carefully turned him on his stomach, still rubbing his back. This was all what Leonardo could do about getting the water out.

“Raphael?”

Leader’s eyes rose to meet Leo’s orbs, small smile decorating Leonardo’s lips as he did another motion with his hands and arms.

“Blanket.”

Leonardo moved his arms from the side in front of him like if he was wrapping something around himself. Of course! Raphael firmly nodded before he ran inside his hut, picking up his and Leo’s blankets, just in case, before he ran back to the scene.

The boy was now sitting up, hugging himself. Leonardo also had guided mother next to her son, showing her how to keep rubbing his back. Mother was in tears, clear relief on her face as she kissed her son’s head.

Giving blanket to Leonardo, he accepted it before wrapping it around the child. Only after this he picked the child up, giving him in mother’s waiting arms.

_“Ezuya, rest. Rest, rest, rest. Ezuya good.”_

Mother was hugging her sobbing and coughing child, her other hand stroking his short, wet and sandy hair. She was nodding at Leonardo, understanding what Leonardo was saying. Kids had managed to teach him at least that much that Leonardo could use some words which made sense in this situation.

Everyone had huge eyes with stunned expressions on their faces as mother left the scene with the child. Only now Leonardo felt all their eyes on him, feeling absolutely embarrassed. Why wouldn’t they stop staring at him?

_“Do you realize what you just did?”_

Raphael stepped closer, his expression confused but firm at the same time. Leonardo had never seen him like this before.

_“You saved a child, Leonardo. I… I don’t know what you did, but you saved one of our children.”_

Raphael shook his head in disbelief.

_“He was the first child who ever has survived from drowning – and it’s all thanks to you. I am beyond words. I don’t know what to say or do except thank you.”_

Raphael bowed deep, everyone else following his lead. Leonardo spun around slowly in confusion. No, no. They didn’t need to bow to him or thank him. He did the only thing he knew and could. It was not that big thing.

Well, not to him but apparently it was beyond everything to the tribe.

It was then when Leonardo realized it. Of course this was new and miraculous thing for them. After all they didn’t know anything about resuscitation and now that they had seen Leo do it. Of course it would surprise and shock, not to mention “bringing back the dead” as well. That if anything could be seen as magic or something else… Maybe even something horrible.

Leonardo could only wish villagers wouldn’t see him in bad and scary light now. However, that worry was soon washed away from his mind when Raphael’s hands landed on smaller shoulder.

There were… tears in Raphael’s eyes. Was he really that grateful to Leonardo? About saving the child? Leonardo couldn’t help but to allow his heart swell some. This big softy. He really loved and cared about everyone so deeply.

_“You did something truly beyond anyone’s understanding. More than ever before, I am truly grateful to Ancestors for them to send you here. To us.”_

Turning around, Raphael wore wide smile while having his other hand still on Leonardo’s shoulder.

_“Friends! Get everything ready! Tonight we will celebrate Leonardo and express our gratitude to him and Ancestors!”_

Villagers seemed to be most excited and happy while Leonardo had no idea what was going on, but… Judging by their reactions and happy smiles, something good was definitely going to happen.

**

Everyone sat around the big fire in the middle of the village, laughing and celebrating. Leonardo was smiling as he sat on Raphael’s side on the log. This was the first time he saw them all so happy, celebrating. 

Even some of the kids were still awake, dancing around the fire while smallest ones slept on the ground between their parent’s feet. The sight made Leonardo smile softly.

_“Leonardo.”_

Raphael spoke with a soft voice, not to wake up the kids and only to get Leo’s attention. Happily sparking blue eyes turned to smile at Raphael which, in return, made Raphael’s smile more soft and warm.

With slow and careful movement, Raphael lifted his hands, taking gentle hold on Leo’s cheeks. Smaller turtle’s heart was suddenly hammering as Raphael kept smiling, slowly closing his eyes while pushing his face towards him.

Closing his own eyes, Leonardo smiled more when Raphael’s forehead pressed against his, their beaks touching slightly too.

_“Thank you.”_

Leonardo sighed softly while still keeping his eyes closed. He had seen some of the people do this, no matter what age. Apparently it was the most highest way to express happiness and gratefulness.

After all Raphael had been thanking him many times during the day already, other villagers too, but not like this yet. But still. It was not so big thing. Leonardo was happy he had been able to save the child, but these thanks were getting to be too much already.

Lifting his hands on Raphael’s, Leonardo nudged his beak once against Raphael’s.

_“Raphael good. All good.”_

Foreheads were finally separated, eyes opening and locking on each other again. For a second time today Leonardo saw yellow teary, but happy, eyes staring back at him. Huffing softly with a smile, Leonardo wiped escaped tear away from Raphael’s cheek.

_“Raphael silly.”_

Chuckling softly now himself, Raphael wiped his eyes. Yeah, he was getting overemotional. But he was just… so relieved. So darn happy that Leonardo had been there. If he hadn’t, the tribe would had lost yet again another child.

After all, they had lost some children in the past one way or another so now that one was saved... It felt like a miracle and something what Ancestors had something to do with. Raphael couldn’t do more than express his gratitude.

Rest of the night, as long as the fire was kept alive and burning, people danced, sang, ate, drank and celebrated. It was a good day, a happy moment.

Watching them all Leonardo, for the first time after coming here, felt truly happy and like… He was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's time to celebrate something wonderful in the village!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been in the mood to write (or do much anything else). And I still feel this fic / this and next chapter are not so good or in right place or something. Something's off and I don't know what it is.
> 
> So I apologize if the fic feels... off. It's because of all this fixing, mixing, editing etc. There's so many parts what I have cut off, move in other chapters etc. that I have lost the flow with the chapters, getting confused myself, and then the writing / story, to me feels "sticky / stuck".

Raphael watched from further away how Leonardo was up to something. He had been up to something a lot lately and Raphael didn’t know should he be happy or worried about the fellow turtle. Maybe he needed some more activities? Maybe he wanted to show everyone he could help more with other tasks?

When Raphael had watched Leo struggle with the door long enough, he stepped in to help. Holding the door, Raphael eyed those 3 circles on the wall, made of roots. Somehow Leonardo had knew how to use clay to get those circles’ half in the wall.

_“Exactly what are you trying to do to my hut and door, Leonardo?”_

Other turtle just chuckled as he tied the door’s other side on the circles with roots, signaling Raphael to let go of the door.

_“Careful, Raphael.”_

Slowly emerald green hands let go of the door and it hanged from those circles. Raphael was stunned while still not understanding the whole point. What was Leo after? Why his door was acting weird now?

Smiling knowingly Leonardo took a hold of the other end of the door, closing it in front of Raphael’s face. Perfect! Those root rings with root strings worked perfectly as hinges. Raphael’s eyes were as round as the moon as he stared the door. What kind of magic was this? He didn’t need to lift the door on its place again?

Yellow confused orbs turned on Leo to get answers and Leonardo, feeling proud of his work, pushed the door open gently, stepping in while closing the door from the inside.

Raphael was shaking his head. This was something so weird! Something beyond his understanding! But since Leonardo had knew what he was doing, Raphael assumed Leo’s tribe used the doors this way.

Opening the door with a smile, Leonardo signaled Raphael to come in. He needed to show something. Letting Raphael close the door from the inside was fun to watch. Big turtle was very careful and almost hesitating with some of his moves, but he was brave enough to follow Leo’s lead anyway.

On another side of the door way, Leonardo had managed to build small, well, hook kind of lock on the wall. It should keep the door closed even during windy days. Because Leonardo was tired of it when the wind, suddenly, just slammed the door on the ground, scaring the shit out of him.

Raphael was stunned! There was so much new and different things from Leo’s tribe what Raphael didn’t know about! He was happy that Leonardo was willingly sharing his knowledge one way or another. But since Raphael also was a fair personality, he wanted Leo to teach him to build those door holders. Everyone in the village deserved to have the same kind of door as Raphael had. Leonardo had no issues with it so he happily, in the next couple of days, helped Raphael build more better doors and their holders to every hut.

Of course the villagers had been shocked and some even afraid, but soon they seemed to realize the whole point and were more than happy with the results.

But Leonardo wasn’t done yet! Earlier he had noticed how there was one tree with perfect branch in the village. It would be perfect spot for a swing – for kids at least if adults didn’t dare to try it. So, Leonardo spend a lot of time on – first – finding lots of long roots which he could use as ropes. Raphael had accompany eager turtle in the jungle, watching how the turtle was so eagerly getting his hands dirty, digging out roots.

Of course Raphael had no idea what Leonardo was doing now. He tended to keep his little projects as a secret. Perhaps he wanted to surprise – or simply shock – them all just because he could.

When there was enough roots, Leonardo went to search for a piece of wood which could be the swing itself. Luckily he found one, but it was slightly too thick so, not even asking, Leonardo later took Raphael’s blade, using it to whittle the tree piece for more fitting.

Of course big turtle was not happy about this, but hey, he wasn’t going to stop Leonardo. He was curious to see what other turtle was up to after all. Watching Leo work on the piece of wood, Raphael noticed how Leonardo was quite skilled with his hands. They worked amazingly and it pleased Raphael. Every move was firm and steady, knowing exactly what needed to be done. Perhaps Leonardo had done this kind of things before?

_“Haven’t you work long enough on that already?”_

Leonardo stopped, lifting his gaze up. He had not understood the other turtle who was frying some boar meat above the fire in their hut.

_“Here. Eat.”_

Offering Leonardo a bigger piece of meat with a bowl of fruits and berries, Raphael heard Leo’s stomach growl now for the first time – and damn, it was loud! Actually so loud it made Leonardo stop in the middle of reaching to take offered food, blush turning his whole face red.

Raphael only snorted softly. He had never seen Leonardo so embarrassed. Not after he had come here and always ended up on his face on the ground, that is. He wanted to tease the other turtle, but decided otherwise.

_“You really should pay attention to it that you eat enough.”_

It was friendly reminder and Leo took it as such, even that he didn’t understand much. But it was definitely about eating. After thanking Raphael for the meal, they both sat silently, enjoying warm meat and juicy fruits and berries.

**

After 3 days of work the swing was finally done, people gathered around the tree to see this new weird thing. Leonardo had tested it himself first and since it carried his weight, it definitely would carry others weight as well. But just to be safe and sure…

Raphael watched, arms crossed over his chest, how Leonardo placed one of the kids on the swing, slowly starting to move it back and forth. People started to gasp and whisper with each other, this young boy slowly starting to smile more and more. Eventually he was laughing while Leonardo was giving him more speed on swinging, still keeping it safe.

When other kids noticed how fun the swing seemed to be, they started to scream to have their turn too. So Leonardo ended up standing by the swing rest of the day all the way until sun set, watching the kids and letting them swing in turns.

His legs felt heavy as he dragged himself in Raphael’s hut, yawning loud and long. God, swinging those kids had been much more exhausting that Leonardo had thought. Raphael watched how Leonardo dragged his feet just barely to his own spot, landing on his knees and there he just dropped on his stomach, instantly starting to snore slightly.

Smirking silently with a small warm smile, golden orbs studied Leonardo’s exhausted face. Poor guy. Those kids really had tired him out. Getting up on his feet, Raphael walked by sleeping turtle’s side, picking up his blanket, slowly spreading it on Leo’s body.

Perhaps he should ask Leo help him tomorrow and give him a break from the kids. A big event was coming and he needed some extra helping hands.

**

Leonardo watched how Raphael stopped villagers one by one, whispering something to them. Something was going on, but what?

Golden eyes turned their focus on Leo’s face, but those blue eyes were staring the ground, a clear sign Leonardo was thinking hard. Raphael smiled softly to himself as he walked right in front of Leonardo.

_“Leonardo?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I was thinking… Would you like to help me?”_

Leonardo lifted his eye ridge. Raphael was asking for help. But… why? For what?

Seeing confusion on Leonardo’s face, Raphael took Leo’s hand, escorting him in the hut, keeping his voice down. Just in case.

_“Yuya and Liya will get married tonight. I need help with that.”_

Leonardo was confused. He understood the names and, again, it that Raphael needed help, but otherwise Leonardo had no idea with what. But since Raphael kept asking help, Leonardo finally nodded. It made Raphael smile slightly.

_“Good. Come. I show you.”_

Following Raphael at the central of the village, right beside the big fireplace, Raphael drew a big circle with a stick on both side of the fireplace. Carefully watching what Raphael was doing, Leonardo memorized everything what he saw.

When the circles were ready, Raphael drew flowers inside the circle.

_“Leonardo. I want you to get me flowers. A lot.”_

So Raphael wanted him to go get flowers. That was easy and simple task, but…

_“What flowers?”_

Raphael stood up, throwing lazily the stick out of his hold, taking Leo’s hand in his.

_“I'll show you.”_

Escorting Leonardo in the jungle, Raphael soon stopped in front of big tree. High above them was lots and lots of orange-pink flowers.

_“You get them and bring them home. Lots of them.”_

Understanding his mission, Leonardo sighed silently. Shit. This would take a while. First the climbing, collecting and then walking back and forth – not to mention how many times he would need to do it in order to make Raphael happy and think there was enough flowers.

_“Start now.”_

Without another word, Raphael left Leonardo alone there with big skin back and a knife. When Raphael was finally out of Leo’s sight, Leonardo dared to sigh out loud and deep. Of course Raphael would make him do this! Oh well, it seemed to be important task so Leo would do it. Taking the bag on his back and knife on his waist, Leonardo climbed up on the tree, finally finding a perfect spot to sit on on a thick branch.

When the bag was full of carefully cut and placed flowers, Leonardo climbed down, heading in the village. He, by now, knew the way back since Raphael had been teaching him a lot about finding a way back to the village.

Coming back at the village, Raphael was waiting him near the fireplace so Leonardo headed there. Opening the bag, Raphael took a look inside of it. Good, it looked good.

Taking a flower in his hands, Raphael started to place them one by one inside the circle until they covered the ground. When no sand was seen, Raphael started to place the flowers on top of each other. The more longer Leonardo watched it, the more clear all of this became to him.

Raphael was making a flower pyramid! It was pretty, Leonardo had to admit that.

When the last flower was on its place, Raphael commanded Leonardo to go get another bag full of flowers for other circle – and Leonardo did obey. After his second return, Leonardo was the one to fill the circle with flowers, Raphael watching and guiding him. His flower pyramid was good too, but Leonardo couldn’t help but to wish no wind would blow since then those flowers would fly away.

_“Good. Now we wait for the sun to set. Then we can celebrate.”_

Leonardo nodded even that he hadn’t understand all words, but he knew all was now good and that they needed to wait.

Leaves rustling caught turtles’ attention when few men came to the village, carrying 2 dead hogs on their shoulders. Normally one was enough to feed the village, but since there now was 2… Something was happening. Something big. Leonardo just had to be patient and wait for the evening.

**

Leonardo sat on the log as he listened Gamaya speak behind the fire under the bright night sky, young couple standing across him in front of the fire, those flower pyramids on either side of them.

Liya was smiling while she rubbed her slightly round stomach while Gamaya said something with warm tone, his eyes turning to look at the belly which held new life inside. Yuya looked quite happy too as he reached to kiss Liya’s cheek.

All this warmed Leo’s heart as his blue eyes kept following this ceremony. When Gamaya, finally, said something with commanding voice, both youngsters took the top flower from their own pyramids.

First Liya said something, kissed the flower softly and tossed it in the fire. Yuya was soon to follow her, but he didn’t kiss the flower. Instead he raised the flower above his head, bowed slightly while saying something before tossing the flower in flames.

Gamaya raised his hands towards the night sky, chanting something while people behind Leonardo started to shake their own instruments. They were simple coconuts which had been emptied, but filled with either small rocks or cactus’s needles. The sound was beautiful in its own way.

Turning his focus back on the young couple, Leonardo watched how they exchanged necklaces. After this – it was all over and everyone was invited to eat the hogs which had been fried on another fire.

However, Leonardo felt like he didn’t belong in that party so he stayed on his spot on the log, letting villagers enjoy their celebration.

Apparently Yuya and Liya had got married or so Leo thought. The thought, still, warmed Leo’s heart, but at the same time it made him think… Would he ever had got married in New York? If he never wouldn’t had got in that helicopter and come here…

Snorting to himself Leonardo dropped his head down. Probably not. After all, he wasn’t human. He was a freak in New York. But here… He was like everyone else. None of these villagers had never treated him badly or anything. Some had been cautious and suspicious about him at first, but after seeing how the leader and eldest trusted on him, others had started to act normally around him too. Not to mention the fact Leonardo had saved drowned child’s life.

_“Leonardo?”_

Lifting his blue eyes up, Leonardo came face to face with Raphael who, with a loud groan-sigh mix, sat next to him with two halves of coconut.

_“Here. Drink.”_

Leonardo eyed the other half which was given to him. It held some liquid and by the smell of it, it was some sort of alcohol. But how strong the alcohol was? Lifting his eyes to meet Raphael’s, it was clear bigger turtle had been drinking few too many already.

Not wanting to be rude, however, Leonardo accepted the coconut and took a sip. The flavor was amazingly sweet, but still Leonardo was careful. He had never been a fan of alcohol in any way or form so he didn’t want to get drunk – unlike Raphael.

This was first time Leo saw Raphael more or less drunk. He seemed more relaxed with half closed eyes, mumbling something to himself while staring into his drink. It was adorable in a way.

Turtles sat side by side, Raphael mumbling something either to himself or to Leonardo, smaller turtle wasn’t quite sure which one was the case. And even if Raphael was speaking to him, Leo couldn’t figure out the words. Raphael’s mumbling was… well, heavy mumbling.

Suddenly Raphael started to laugh silently, his laughter gaining more and more volume as his own weird amusement got stronger. This made Leonardo giggle silently until bigger turtle fell on the ground face down from the log.

Gasping Leo tossed his drink out of his hands, getting on his feet to help still laughing turtle on his feet. God, he was heavy! On top of it, Raphael didn’t even try to use his own feet!

_“Raphael, come.”_

Deciding it was about the right time for the leader to get in bed, Leonardo half dragged loudly talking, laughing and screaming turtle in his hut. However, Leonardo did miss the fact that Gamaya was watching after him and the leader.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael ends up doing something which he regrets greatly, fearing he has lost Leonardo's friendship for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS! This is the damn chapter which I've been editing like mad! There was so many moments when I just wanted to delete this whole chapter and rewrite it completely. However, I decided to try to keep it or save as much of it as possible - even after all the editing. So again, I apologize if the story has lost its "flow". Previous and this chapters were more or less forced, too much edited so that I lost the focus and flow of writing.
> 
> I hope I get back in the flow with the future chapters and I could stop doing too much editing etc since that messes me up as well as my flow of writing. And then that shows in my fics / chapters.

While sitting next to Raphael on his spot, turning the pages of his calendar what Leonardo had found from one of his backpack’s pockets, Leonardo sighed. Two and a half months… He had been in the jungle that long already. Some days had been better, some not, but Raphael – with the kids – had done their all to keep Leo happy and away from homesickness.

Turning his blue eyes on drunk Raphael who, amazingly, was still awake and staring at him under the fire’s light from fireplace, Leonardo only smiled.

_“Sleep.”_

But Raphael was a rebel. He only groaned swinging his hand once in the air as well as he could in his state. Stubborn. Leonardo shook his head while turning his focus back on his calendar and on all notes he had wrote in it so far.

He was tired himself, but he didn’t want to go to sleep – for Raphael’s sake. If bigger turtle fell asleep on his back and started to threw up in his sleep… He could choke in his own puke. So for his safety, Leonardo forced himself to stay awake. However, his night wouldn’t be all that boring in the end.

All of the sudden, while still sitting right next to Raphael, Leonardo suddenly felt a hand on his hip while other hand came to play with his tail!

**

Darn it. This was all new to Raphael and he hated it. This new and sudden burning in his very being as his eyes scanned Leo’s form over and over again. Leonardo was a pleasant sight for the eyes, but this was whole new thing. Raphael had never felt like this before. Maybe it was because he was drunk, maybe not.

Never before he had laid his eyes on is friend this way – and it was both scaring and exciting. Swallowing Raphael watched Leonardo moving himself a bit as he changed his position, turning the page of his calendar.

This was it. Raphael would act now, even if some of his brain cells told him not to – but his instincts told him to go for it. Or then it was purely the alcohol. Or them both combined.

Moving silently a bit closer to Leonardo, Raphael lifted his hand, bluntly and firmly placing it on Leo’s hip while his other hand went to stroke Leo’s little tail. Instant touch sent shivers run all around on Raphael’s body, especially strong jolt hitting his groins.

**

Leonardo was… feeling scared and confused as he stared in Raphael’s eyes over his shoulder. W-what was going on?! Raphael had never touched him this way. Not to mention that soft new look in Raphael’s eyes, that red color coloring his whole face.

_“Leonardo.”_

There was… scary softness in Raphael’s voice too. Swallowing while heavy blush colored his cheeks and neck, Leonardo bravely turned and freed himself from bigger turtle’s groping, looking in yellow eyes better. They looked so much softer than ever before, also having naughty and lusty spark in them.

Raphael grunted as he, slightly swinging, pushed himself to sit up, to face Leonardo. He was unsure how to express himself, but he had to try. He just couldn’t wait any longer. So he pointed himself and then Leonardo, but lastly he pointed his own groins.

That if anything was straight suggestion!

Leonardo made horrified gasp with small choking sound which completely escaped and surprised him as his eyes spotted quite obvious bulge between Raphael’s legs.

R-Raphael wanted to have sex with him?! No… No way. Leo was not going to have any of that. He liked Raphael, but sex… That would be way too much! Besides Raphael was drunk! It was not right!

Moving a bit away from his friend, Leonardo looked like a pray who was scared for its life with his wide blue eyes while shaking his head – and this worried and confused Raphael. He had never seen Leonardo like this before.

_“Leo?”_

_“No. No.”_

_“Why not?”_

Following Leonardo, Raphael moved a bit closer while wearing his sweetest smile. He placed his hand back on Leo’s hip, gently stopping Leo from escaping. Damn, he was feeling hot.

However, Leonardo looked pretty shocked, just shaking his head.

_“Why no, Leo? I will be good.”_

When Raphael reached forward all of the sudden, in attempt to kiss Leonardo, all what Leo could do was to place his hand on Raphael’s face to keep eager turtle away from his mouth.

_“No…! No, no, no, no, Raphael!”_

Raphael watched in bigger confusion how Leonardo kept repeating that one word – which Raphael had not wanted to hear – while making bigger distant between them after managing to get free from Raphael’s hold.

This was not the reaction Raphael had wished, wanted, hoped. Instead of hoping to feel happy while having Leo in his arms and mate him, he was feeling so furious – and hurt.

Grabbing on Leo’s arm, Raphael forced Leo in his personal space with strong pull, trying to kiss him again. In panic Leonardo did the only thing what he could, since words didn’t seem to effect on bigger turtle at all. A fist flew through the air, hitting Raphael quite hard on the cheek. Right after the contact, Leonardo knew he made a big mistake...

With a loud growl and shining anger in his eyes, Raphael grabbed Leo by the arms while bushing him on the floor, sealing smaller scared male between his arms and body.

_“Why?! Why are you rejecting me!? Can’t you see I want you?! This feeling inside is killing me! I want to mate you, Leo!”_

Shaking his head, Raphael took deep inhale before continuing. He was too hurt and angry to stop while Leonardo was too shocked and scared to say anything.

While still not perfectly understanding Raphael’s language, Leonardo had understood some words there and there to get the whole picture. Not to mention Raphael’s actions spoke a lot too.

_“On top of that everything what I have done for you! I took you in, I have fed you, protect you, teach you – everything! So at least you could let me mate with you!”_

Again Leonardo managed to free himself and this time get more away from Raphael’s reach. Despite the fact Raphael was drunk, he was quite quickly on his feet, swinging slightly as his eyes burned with anger. This was clear sign, a warning, to Leonardo. 

Blue eyes watched in horror how Raphael suddenly screamed from the bottom of his lungs, grabbing a small bowl in his hands, tossing it across his hut. Bowl hit the wall, leaving a visible hole there. This freaked Leonardo out – a lot! Taking more hurried steps away from rampaging turtle, who now was screaming his lungs out while kicking the pile of branches and woods in the corner, Leonardo couldn’t believe his eyes.

Leonardo’s heart was hammering so hard, his eyes tearing up. He had not seen Raphael like this before, not towards him at least. He understood what Raphael wanted, even needed, and the frustration behind it all, but… No. Raphael was a friend and even if he wasn’t, Leonardo was not ready for sex.

Pain stung Leo’s heart as he watched Raphael, who was still yelling loud and angrily while taking his anger on the woods, but Leonardo didn’t understand those words – and he was glad about that. After all, they weren’t some lovely words what Raphael used for sure.

Not wanting to see or hear any of that more, Leonardo rushed out of the house, out of the village. It felt better to be out of Raphael’s sight for a little while – until he would calm down and get his head clear, at least.

**

A figure at the doorway made Raphael stop, to growl at the person. Gamaya only sighed while looking unimpressed, small fire in leader’s hut lightening his face.

_“You really are showing your ugly side right now.”_

_“S-shut up, old man! Y-you know NOTHING! I have all the r-reasons to show them!”_

_“Really? To who?”_

_“To hi-”_

Raphael’s voice was cut off when he noticed Leonardo was not there anymore. Eyes with confused look blinked slowly few times to clear the vision.

Gamaya sighed as he leaned on his walking stick.

_“You scared him away.”_

It felt like if his heart dropped to his ankles when old man’s words sank in his clouded mind.

_“What?!”_

_“I would tell you to use your head because you have one, but I see you are in no condition to use it. Not right at least.”_

Raphael gave old man a glare, but Gamaya saw it instantly that the turtle in front of him was still too furious and drunk to realize a thing.

_“Let me tell it to you, this once, so maybe then you can think about it. Do you think your rampaging like that impressed him? Forcing yourself on him? Try to kiss and lay him by force? Not to mention you are drunk. You didn’t see how quickly he came out of the house and almost ran in the jungle. That horror and tears in his eyes.”_

Reality slowly was coming in, shocking Raphael’s mind, making bigger turtle’s knees weak.

_“… No… I didn’t…”_

_“Yes, you did. Besides, Raphael, you forgot he comes from different tribe. That, what we do and what works for us, may be strange or even horrible to him. Did you stop to think of that? Maybe there’s something what his tribe does differently when it comes on finding a mate? More than just trying to take him while being drunk?”_

_“I gave him signs!”_ Raphael knew it was a lie and a bad defense – and Gamaya knew it too.

_“When and how, Raphael? Since I never saw you do any of that. Don’t try to justify your actions by lying to me.”_

Raphael swallowed, his jaw moving from side to side. Gamaya knew it was pretty pointless to talk to the turtle at this moment, but he continued still. He was sure his words would reach the leader eventually.

_“Nonetheless, that clearly isn’t the thing what they do in Leonardo’s tribe. If they would take each other by force in his tribe, I’m sure he wouldn’t had been so scared and shocked, running away from you. They do something else, something different. Giving gifts for example.”_

Raphael rubbed his closed eyes, feeling nasty burning behind his lids while pain was starting to hammer his head.

_“… I didn’t t-think of that. I… Curse it all. I just… It’s the m-mating season for us t-turtles. I can feel it e-everywhere in my body, like every year at this s-same time. This time t-this feeling… It’s just so much s-stronger… I just… want s-so badly…”_

Gamaya kept nodding as he noticed how big turtle in front of him was trembling. Tho he wasn’t sure was it because of alcohol or the realization what Raphael had tried to do – or was it combination of them both.

However, the same symptoms had been there before through Raphael’s whole life, but now, when there was another turtle instead of just humans, Raphael’s natural instincts were more demanding, more stronger. More primal.

_“I know that, Raphael. After all I raised you so I know. But you need to control yourself. After all, what I have noticed, Leonardo hasn’t shown any signs of mating, yes?”_

_“… No... ...No he hasn’t...”_

_“Hm, so it can be a sign the mating is done differently in his tribe – like I said already. Try to figure it out and see if that works better.”_

Raphael rubbed his closed eyelids carefully with his fingertips again, small growl of frustration escaping him.

_“How the hell I am g-going to do t-that when he doesn’t u-understand me all that well? Kids have d-done g-good job at teaching him, but still. It w-will only make things more f-frustrating.”_

_“Patience.”_

Yellow eyes snapped open, giving deadly glare to old man who was not affected at all. No matter was Raphael clearheaded or drunk. Gamaya, after all, had raised this turtle so he knew him. On top of it, he had never been afraid of Raphael.

_“Patience!? You t-try to be patience when there’s this s-sweet scent of his all a-around my hut and I have so h-huge need between my legs just to be released, j-jump on him, mate him and be happy!”_

There now was a flash in Gamaya’s serious eyes before his stick hit Raphael once on the head firmly.

_“And be happy? Is that what all of that is to you, Raphael?”_

His words clearly confused Raphael, so old man continued.

_“If you want to mate him just so that you feel or can be happy, how does that sound to you? How it would make him feel when he would find out you mated him only so that you can be happy? It sounds more like you just want, and wanted, to use him to satisfy your needs and then be done with it.”_

When it was said like that, Raphael realized how horrible he had sounded. Not getting another word out of his mouth, Raphael lowered his head and shoulders, calming down as he sat on the ground of his hut.

_“Leave me, Gamaya. I have lots t-to think about.”_

_“You sure have. But don’t worry, you will find a way. You always do. But first, sleep. Get your head clear.”_

**

His head felt like exploding in the next day. While Raphael had been thinking so many ways to try to communicate with Leo about all this, the headache was also result from his drinking last night. Darn. He hadn’t been drinking like that in a long time. He did drink during celebrations, yes, but usually only a little bit. Somehow, last night, he had allowed himself slip. And that was not good. As a leader he always should be clear, not drunk.

Anyway, he needed to find out how Leo wanted to find a mate – if he even wanted a mate. He was now curious about this issue. So far Raphael had learned that Leonardo had a family which included only two brothers. No mate or mates. So… Was it a sign that Leonardo didn’t want a mate? Or hadn’t he find the right one?

Or was Leo’s family involved in this in a way? Maybe Leo’s family or tribe needed to accept Leo’s partner first?

Raphael rolled some more thoughts in his mind, playing with the idea if Leo wanted him as his mate. If Leo wanted him, why he didn’t express it? … Stupid. That thought was stupid. If Leo wanted him, he wouldn’t had been so scared and shocked last night. Raphael’s mind had some faint flashes about seeing Leo’s horrified face in front of his when he… had tried… to…

Groaning out loud in frustration, Raphael picked up a piece of wood, tossing it hard into the fire. Hell, he had screwed everything up last night! Only because he was idiot and drunk! Controlled by his fucked up hormones! He liked Leo as a friend, he really did, and now… He probably had screwed his friendship with the other turtle...

Sighing sadly Raphael leaned on his thighs, staring the flame with tearing up eyes. Was Leonardo disgusted about Raphael after what he did – had tried to do? If so, then… Could Leo ever forgive him? Or would the other turtle fear him the rest of his life? Avoid him? Maybe even leave the village if he already hadn’t… Since none hadn’t seen Leonardo after the last night’s celebration. Except Gamaya who had seen Leo run in the jungle.

Raphael sighed while crossing his fingers behind his head, pressing his head more down. Fuck… Fuck this all. Why he had drink so much last night? He had screwed things up so bad… His legs were shaking and jumping, his eyes tearing up more. Raphael… He didn’t want to lose his friend. The only one who was really and truly his kind.

Sounds of steps made Raphael lift his head and look over the flames which were rising towards the open night sky in the middle of the village. Raphael had sat there whole day thinking while also waiting and hoping Leo’s return.

A bit further stood Leonardo, obviously unsure, hesitating, worried. Scared. But when Raphael jumped on his feet, Leonardo beat him first. He rushed in front of Raphael’s feet, falling on his knees head down, raising his open palms towards bigger turtle.

_“Sorry! Leo sorry!”_

Leonardo… was apologizing… with a flower? But what for? Raphael should be the one apologizing.

Yellow eyes moved on the flower, scanning it. Red hibiscus? Maybe this was a sign what Gamaya had spoken about earlier. That in Leo’s tribe gifts were given and that they were important thing, no matter what the issue or topic was.

_“No.”_ Raphael’s reply was merely a soft whisper as he picked up the flower. _“I am sorry.”_

Leonardo looked up, sitting better on his feet as Raphael sat on the trunk, now staring the fire. It was clear lots of thoughts went through in his mind. He had that unsure look in his eyes, not knowing where – or how – to start.

_“I’m sorry.”_

There was another pause so Leonardo got up, deciding to sit next to Raphael. Maybe it would encourage Raphael to speak honestly and openly if he sat beside him.

With a deep sigh Raphael braced himself, finally turning to look at his friend. However, when Raphael should had opened his mouth, apologize more and explain himself… He couldn’t. He simply couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. So he decided to draw his thoughts to Leonardo.

Reaching for a stick, Raphael drew very good regular turtle on the sand. He clearly had artistic talents.

_“Turtle.”_

Leonardo nodded as a sign he understood before Raphael drew another turtle near it. Okay, so there was two turtles. What Raphael drew next made Leonardo blush.

He drew them mating. That was very clear and obvious – which made Leonardo realize everything! Of course! Turtles mating season! Raphael was very primal in the end, unlike Leonardo who had grow up and live his whole life in a city, so Raphael was easily taken over by his natural instincts, especially now when other turtle, Leo himself, was around.

But why Leonardo wasn’t feeling any need to mate? Maybe it was because he didn’t had as strong connection with his primal side as Raphael had. Living in a human society surely had effected on it.

Still, it all had been because of Raphael’s hormones and natural needs! Now feeling bad for the turtle by his side, Leonardo couldn’t help but to think how long Raphael had been trying to control and hide his urges?

With a sigh Leonardo lowered his head, looking at Raphael’s knee. He was relieved the issue was only this, but how they should go on from here? Leonardo didn’t want Raphael to feel such urges and feel uncomfortable around him because of them. Not to mention Leonardo didn’t want to find himself in the same situation again where he had been last night…

Thinking about Donatello made Leo’s eyes tear up without him even realizing it. What would Don do? What would he advice Leo to do? Should he avoid Raphael? Should he give in and help other turtle with his needs? What he was supposed to do?

Raphael watched in silence how Leo’s eyes turned more and more teary, soon line of tears running down on those gorgeous cheeks.

_“Leo.”_

His name was only a mere whisper, thumb gently wiping away a trail of tears. Now Leonardo sniffed repeatedly, blinking his eyes clear. He had to get a hold of himself.

_“I’m good. I’m okay.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“No. No sorry.”_ Leonardo sniffed last time before turning to look Raphael. Tapping his own chest, Leonardo whispered; _“I’m sorry.”_

_“Why? You did nothing wrong.”_

Leonardo understood, more or less, what Raphael was saying so he answered as well as he could think of. 

_“I hurt you. I hurt Raphael.”_

Leonardo tapped gently his own cheek while pointing Raphael’s bruising cheek.

_“Oh, that.”_ There was tiny smile on Raphael’s lips as he turned to look the fire. _“Don’t worry. I deserved that. Leo good.”_

Leo’s hand was now resting on Raphael’s knee, so Raphael bravely took a hold on that small hand, crossing his fingers with Leo’s. That hand was so warm.

_“Listen.”_

Leonardo knew that word so he listened.

_“I… There’s so much what I want to talk about, ask about, know about, but I don’t know how to… Or where to start. And mostly because I know you won’t understand. Not much at least.”_

Leonardo sat there silently waiting, feeling how Raphael’s fingers kept squeezing his hand nervously time after time. Finally bigger turtle spoke again. However, he decided to leave some subjects for later when Leonardo would understand him much more better.

_“I… I know I did wrong, but you should know it was because… of my instincts – and alcohol. I… I just...”_

Yellow sad orbs turned on Leo after not finding more words, and the look in them broke Leo’s heart.

_“I am sorry. I truly am. I didn’t mean to scare or hurt you. I didn’t mean any of that. I was drunk, which is not an excuse, but… I hope I didn’t make you fear me. I hope you can forgive me. I was a jerk.”_

Leonardo sighed softly as he turned to look at the flames in front of him. He was not sure had he understood other turtle completely but this all must had been about the earlier event. After all Raphael was apologizing and it only could be connected to the earlier event.

_“Raphael good.”_

That was literally only thing what Leonardo could say. He knew hormones, mixed with drunk mind, had made Raphael act the way he did. Because if it would had been something else than mating season, alcohol and hormones, Raphael easily could had done all that earlier – much earlier. Like right away back then when Leo was brought here.

Swallowing Raphael turned his own eyes observe the dancing fire, carefully thinking his next move. However, Leonardo’s voice caught him.

_“Raphael.”_

Getting bigger turtle’s attention, Leonardo wore small unsure smile as he slowly pointed Raphael, then himself.

_“Raph and Leo, friends?”_

Raphael’s expression changed from worried to relieved smile before he nodded.

_“Yes. Leo and Raph, friends.”_

With a small smile Leonardo tapped Raphael’s hand softly before pulling his other hand free. He was happy they were still in good terms and nothing unforgivable had been done between them. However, Leonardo hoped Raphael wouldn’t molest him again. He really hated the fact he was forced to punch Raphael in the first time – and he definitely didn’t want to punch Raphael ever again. He regretted the first punch a lot already.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Leonardo shared yet another small smile before getting up on his feet, turning away from Raphael and the dying fire. He didn’t get far when Gamaya approached him, calling him.

Raphael watched the pair who stood face to face. This was… Unique to say the least. They were far enough for Raphael not to hear them, but he was able to read Gamaya’s hand signals.

**

Old man smiled at Leonardo after getting his attention, pointing himself and Leonardo in turns before making a talking mouth movement with his hand. It was something what Gamaya had noticed kids to use when they taught, and encouraged, Leonardo to talk. Very handy trick, he had to admit that.

_“We need to talk. Come.”_

Leonardo was slightly confused, but at the same time he had a feeling this could be about Raphael and what happened earlier. After all nothing stayed as a secret in this village, not to mention Gamaya had not spoke to him privately before.

So, after nodding to old man, Leonardo followed him silently in his hut. He had never been in Gamaya’s hut before so it all felt weird. 

Magiya had prepared small spot for Leonardo to sit on around the fire as she, with Gamaya, sat across their visitor.

Sitting on his spot with crossed legs, Leonardo swallowed while meeting with the old eyes.

**

Still watching after his old master and friend, Raphael was sure they were talking about him. Well, it would be okay since he was sure Gamaya would try his best to explain Leonardo more about him. After all, while Raphael wanted to communicate with Leonardo better, he knew he still wasn’t all that good with words when he really should had been.

Looking down at his hands Raphael’s eyes studied red hibiscus while deep sigh pushed through past his lips.


End file.
